The Princess and the Asch Forgotten
by Liberty SleepStorm
Summary: Sequel to Cherished and Forgotten Revised The myth of the silver flower turns out to be Malkuth and Kimlasca's greatest secret. While Asch and Natalia's lives are at risk, a certain General Curtis spindles the biggest scheme in history, turning Jade, Anise, Tear, and Luke's lives into the battlefield they cannot escape.
1. Prologue

**The Princess and The Asch Forgotten**

**By EverCrimson**

**Summary:** The myth of the silver flower turns out to be Malkuth and Kimlasca's greatest secret. While Asch and Natalia's lives are at risk, a certain General Curtis spindles the biggest scheme in history, turning Jade, Anise, Tear, and Luke's lives into the battlefield they cannot escape.

**Author's Note:** This is the sequel to Cherished and Forgotten Revised. Please read that oneshot first before proceeding to this fanfiction. Thank you. This is also a revised version, because I found it difficult to proceed with the story in third person. Thank you for understanding, and enjoy!

**Prologue**

**Jade Curtis**

For the first time in a while, I was uncertain. Most troubling were not the possible miscalculations on my research – I knew I would get them right soon - but the vagueness of any predictable outcome to this misfortune that had befallen a certain redhead and a certain princess.

I folded the paper in three for the last time, slipped it inside an envelope, and sealed it.

Turning the envelope, I stopped to stare at the white expanse of rectangular paper before me.

For Lorelei's sake, I should not be worried for them like this. Life was the enemy of justice, and fate was the epitome of a mad man's genius crime. I did not like to meddle with the first and especially the latter by sending this information, but doing so would release this burden on my chest at last.

We had been comrades – not friends – but for the sake of philanthropies I would allow myself to intervene in this personal matter. This matter, of course, I could not handle alone. I would need help.

After long, silent moments of thinking, I picked up a quill and wrote the recipient's name with care.

Tear Grants.


	2. Chapter One

**The Princess and The Asch Forgotten**

**By EverCrimson**

**Summary:** The myth of the silver flower turns out to be Malkuth and Kimlasca's greatest secret. While Asch and Natalia's lives are at risk, a certain General Curtis spindles the biggest scheme in history, turning Jade, Anise, Tear, and Luke's lives into the battlefield they couldn't escape.

**Chapter One**

**Tear Grants**

Tear,

It's only been two weeks since, well, we all got back to our old lives, but it feels longer than that somehow. The travels and the late-night chats in the forest come back to me before I sleep; I recall each one for some reason, and it gives strength to your words that I really do have memories of my own.

The scars are a good reminder of my crime at Akzeriuth. Whenever I could, I stare at them all, and I weigh them with how much more pain I had inflicted those whose families I have caused a loss. I know you hate it when I talk like this…I just feel like I have to, though. Maybe it's because I learned a lesson I will never forget and earned experiences irreplaceable. Pain is actually good sometimes. They make people strong. I think I would relive our journey again if I could - if only to make sure I learned everything there was to learn.

Not that I enjoyed fighting Master Van or what happened to him but…you know what I mean.

I am back to my studies now. The only difference is I get to go out of the manor and perform my royal duties. Knowing how and actually doing it really are different. I don't know how Natalia manage them all, signing this and speaking there.

Guy does a great deal to support me even though he is in Malkuth now. We write a lot to each other. Natalia may be scary, but she is actually a pretty effective teacher.

Right. About that, nothing seems to be wrong with Natalia. She's been sickly recently, but I don't think it has anything to do with the flower. My guess is it is more because uncle's been bedridden for days now. She worries too much about him, especially while she has to be away from Baticul and could not attend to him. I have been travelling with her to address simple matters with nobles and traders.

If you see Anise and Ion, please send my regards to them.

And…how are you? I hope you're better now.

I am writing from Chesadonia and will be traveling by sea to Keterburg early the day after tomorrow. We're settling an affair with properties of Kimlascan migrants there.

We'll be back in Baticul in five days. Visit us, okay?

Yeah, well, take care!

Luke

I was always happy hearing from Luke, but as I folded his letter close, as my fingers ran across the smoothness of the royal stationary and traced the creases of that paper, a sudden loneliness came upon me. He lived so far away, and his home stood on the highest grounds of Baticul. He was the duke's son. After the incident of our meeting and our endeavor to save Auldrant, there was nothing more we could share.

I was a soldier, and he, an heir to a fortune.

There really was no reason for me to be feeling this way…to be feeling as though I let something pass. Luke and I were friends, and I was fortunate to have him. We did all we could together.

Finding my pen and my new set of The Order's formal stationary, I sat on my desk and searched for the right words to say.

_I am proud of you and all you have accomplished so far. To settle into confidence and grace in the political arena will take time, Luke, but I have faith in your ability and courage to push through victorious in your every duty. _No, too sentimental.

I should tell him the truth.

_Jade has discovered crucial data about the silver flower, Luke, and I don't know what to do. If only you can be here to ask if I am all right, I can tell you I am, and later on it will be the truth. I miss your company. _

The ink dripped on the paper. I watched it spill and sink.

A knock on the door made me jump on my seat. "W-who is it?" I said.

"…It's Ion, Tear. May I enter?"

Slipping Jade and Luke's letter inside a prayer book, I straightened my clothes and told him he could enter.

The door swung slowly, and Ion poked his head inside first before allowing himself in. The tinge of pink on his cheeks lightened with every breath he took to steady himself. "I'm sorry to have bothered you, Tear. Were you busy?"

"N-no, not at all," I said, "What can I do for you? Are you all right?"

Ion frowned, averting his eyes elsewhere. "I came to ask if you can check on Asch. I think he's wounded, but he won't let me heal him. He's at the chapel right now, and I don't know anyone else who can approach him before people pour in to hear the score."

"Wounded?"

"Yes. There was blood on the side of his uniform, and he can barely walk."

"How come?" I could hear the words in Jade's letter, and I struggled not to look back at the prayer book.

"I don't know, Tear, he won't talk to me. Can you go to him, please?"

"Yes, of course, Lord Ion."

"Thank you, Tear."

Truth be told, I had not felt so uneasy since Van's death. The sound of my own footsteps as I descended the staircase frightened me, as if somehow reminding me that I was alone to face the possibilities. Paranoia, I thought as I let my hand slide down the wooden railing; it wasn't as though anything was for certain yet. Perhaps even Jade could make mistakes with science.

Thinking about it, he never mentioned the flower could wound the person physically. This could be a different matter entirely. I hoped.

The Church of Lorelei sat still and quiet, and the only sound that broke the monotony was the squeaking of the double-doors as I pushed them open into the chapel.

I shielded my eyes, for the afternoon sun shone through the stained glass so strongly it was blinding.

As my vision adjusted to the brightness, a swaying black figure to the left caught my attention.

"Asch?"

The figure fell back on a pillar, dropping to the floor with precariousness. "Who's there?"

"Asch," I walked towards him but stopped halfway when he opened an eye and looked at me.

He groaned and turned his head away.

"Are you all right?"

"Should you care?"

I knelt down and peered at his side. A damp, darker shade of black spread throughout the cloth of his uniform, and if it wasn't for the stench of blood in the air I would have dismissed it as harmless. "You're bleeding fast." Touching his arm, I said, "Hold still!"

Asch jerked his elbow, shoving me backwards. "I'm none of your business, woman!"

With a huff, I pressed back his arm, ignoring his scream of agony. He tried to shake away my grip, but his strength was a force noticeably fading. A glimpse of his complexion nearly crippled my logic.

"Stop moving, Asch! At this rate, you will lose consciousness, and I need you awake because of the flower!"

His body stopped moving altogether so suddenly, I feared he was no longer breathing. "Asch?" Opening my hand above the wound, I focused my energy upon it until the fonons were at work on pulling together the cut flesh. Then I looked at him. "Can you hear me?"

"I'm not dead." He murmured. "What about that flower?"

The tension on his biceps faded as the process of healing completed, and I loosened my hold on him. "There. Done. Where else are you hurt?"

Asch's brows furrowed. "I asked you a question. What about the flowers?"

My conscience stumbled upon his appearance, hefting the advantage of telling him now or keeping it a secret for a while longer. "If…if you don't have any more wounds then you should rest, Asch. Judging by your paleness, you lost a significant amount of blood."

Asch snapped his head towards me. "Did you hear me?"

"Tell me first what happened to you. How did you get these wounds?"

"The flower, Tear!"

"How did you get these wounds, Asch?"

"The Albiore broke down!" He yelled, "I had to pursue the road to Daath on foot. Too many damn monsters outside the city." Wincing, he reached for his back.

I leaned him forward to his knees, once again ignoring his curses, and ran my hand above the long cut across his back. The fonon concentration on my palm increased along with my frustration. "They were that many and that strong for you?"

"Shut up!" He panted. "I can't exactly tell you what happened unless you tell me what you know about those bloody flowers!"

"You've got to _calm down_."

"_How can I when that thing is killing me_?" He wheezed, and then he depressed his fist on his chest. "Every time the most miniscule thought of her crosses my mind I feel as though I will burst! Lorelei and Yulia only knows how I survived those monsters while in this wretched state and got here. Now tell me what you know!"

In as gentle as I could, I assisted him back to the pillar where he could lean his weight. He moaned in relief, temporarily lost in the comfort of the support.

"Jade wrote to me two days ago," I whispered, "about the flower. He has been conducting a research on the flower petals we retrieved from you and…her. The flowers have poison in them, and the amount of petals that pricked both of you was dangerously plenty."

The tips of his lips tugged downwards in a gradually, and he cast his gaze to the ceiling. "What does the poison do?"

"…It confuses the function of the lobe of your brain that handles your memories, and whatever memory that is brought up that makes your heart reacts the most traumatizes your brain. Most probably the trauma first came during the first event that had your heart race, and it traces back every memory that makes your react in that similar manner." I sat down, tired. "At one point your brain may not be able to tolerate this ordeal and it will kill your own heart."

Of all the reaction I had expected from him – anger, pain, and guilt – what he showed came nowhere close.

"Is…is she going through the same thing as I am?" His said, looking directly into my eyes.

"I asked Luke, and I received his reply earlier this morning." I shrugged, "She's been sickly, but it doesn't seem to be because of the flower. She may be too worried for the king, that's all."

"You should have asked Guy instead!" Asch hissed, "You know that trash can only assume! He doesn't know her as well as Guy and I do!"

"But you weren't the one with her these last seven years, were you, Asch?" I shook off my blood-stained gloves. "Give Luke some credit because he was there where you couldn't. Now,"

"It wasn't my choice to leave her!" Asch brought his hand up to his forehead and groaned.

Truly, I should have let it end there – let him revel in his anger and think he was the right one – but it was wrong to blame Luke for a crime he did not commit. "If Luke were to be made a choice he wouldn't have chosen to be born if only you and Natalia could be together. It's not his fault."

Asch exhaled audibly, almost in defeat, and extended his hand to me. "I don't care about that now. Give me Jade's letter."

For several moments, the letter remained unmoving in his possession. His gaze was cast away on a distance beyond the walls of my room, swallowing in its wake any form of consolation for me.

Again, I did not expect him to react this way. "At least…Jade himself admitted to be uncertain of those predictions. Are you better now?" I said.

"Does she know?"

"About the flowers? No, we agreed not to tell her."

, Asch put the letter back in the envelope. "You write to Guy if he has observed anything out of character with her. He would know if anything is wrong… it's easy. She doesn't leave the library, she refuses to rest from her duties, and she has that awkward smile when she's distressed by something but wants to spare everyone from worrying. He'd know. I'll go see Jade about this."

I seized the doorknob. "I can't let you go alone after seeing what happened to you earlier."

Asch walked to the door. "I'm not Luke; I don't need you to take care of me."

"You can die the next time it triggers and you are caught in a bad situation, Asch."

"What did you say?"

I stood directly in front of the door now. "You don't know when it will trigger next, do you? Jade said it would hurt _every time_ you think of her. We've been talking about her all these time and you're still fine. There must be something else that causes you to react that way."

He cursed. "Then I'm going to find out. Move."

"I'm coming with you."

"This is none of your business." He said, "The best help you can do is to write to Guy. I'll come back soon."

"They will receive the letter faster from Grand Chockmah." I said, "They're scheduled to be in Keterburg now. Jade can make arrangements."

"Thank you for the information. Leave me alone."

"Now that Van is dead and we have achieved peace, our next responsibility is to maintain it. How those flowers will affect the crown princess determines the future of Kimlasca."

"We are not even sure if this has affected her at all!" Asch reached for the doorknob but I caught his wrist.

"Exactly, Asch." I strained to keep my head up to let him see the sincerity I put into my frown , "Natalia all ready has a lot to carry on her shoulders being the heir to the throne of such a powerful kingdom; What do you think will happen if she finds out you died because of what you feel for her?"

His face flushed crimson, and his jaws tensed.

I opened the door a fraction. "If you're going to help her, you cannot do it alone."

"Fine!" Asch pulled it open and marched outside. "And bring the letter with you."

**-End-**


	3. Chapter Two

**The Princess and The Asch Forgotten**

**By EverCrimson**

**Summary:** The myth of the silver flower turns out to be Malkuth and Kimlasca's greatest secret. While Asch and Natalia's lives are at risk, a certain General Curtis spindles the biggest scheme in history, turning Jade, Anise, Tear, and Luke's lives into the battlefield they couldn't escape.

**Chapter Two**

**Asch**

By definition, pain was an unpleasant sensation occurring as a consequence of injury, disease, or emotional disorder.

One word struck me there as most relating to my present reality: consequences. The rest of them – injury, disease, and emotional disorder – were the price of the path I chose for myself.

Truth be told, when I decided to live by hatred and secrecy, the least I expected was for the one person I loved to love me back enough to get herself hurt because of what I had done to myself.

These things – the flower and the chest pains whenever she came to mind – was not pain at all, if I were to judge from the earlier definition.

This was the abyss of human monstrosity.

How I could be saved from this was far from me.

How she could be spared from the curse of that silver flower was the one thing I could see that truly mattered.

A pang from the left side of my chest arose, and I tried to pitch my thoughts elsewhere.

Flinging my arm over my eyes, I concentrated instead on keeping my dinner intact as the ferry swayed with the ocean's waves.

Tear and I were fortunate to have made it in time on the port to buy the last vacant room in the ferry heading to Grand Chockmah. The minute I saw the bed, my body demanded rest more than my mind allowed to consider.

Tear was a more than fairly tolerable companion. She did not force answers out of me or lecture my stubbornness. She simply let me rest and be quiet, later bringing food for both of us come supper.

"Asch, are you awake?" she had called as she settled the plates on the table between our beds. "Asch?"

I had hauled myself up with great effort, and said, "I can hear you."

Surprisingly, a meal shared with another person brought me comfort. I could not remember how long it had been since I ate dinner with someone I knew, if even a little.

In the midst of our silence, I belatedly realized I had been staring at the variety of colors on my plate: the green of the cabbage, the yellow of the potato, the red of the tomato sauce, and the brown of the meat. I had ended up asking the name of the dish, to which Tear's immediate response was to gape at me.

When I had raised an eyebrow at her, she had chocked on her food and mentioned a name of foreign origin I could not remember now.

Not that cooking interested me much more than a constant distraction during travels; it was the taste that had me contemplate.

Ah. Then I remembered. I had tasted a dish this kind during one of my visits to the province with my mother, the duchess.

I sat up and rubbed my forehead. Thinking of my family was not at all a healthy alternative to thinking of Natalia. Right after the meal, Tear said I should go back to sleep, so I slept.

Now it was nearly midnight, and the swaying of the ferry did not make rest comfortable. I glanced around the room, waiting for my eyes to adjust to the darkness about, when instinct stopped me at the general direction of Tear's bed.

Empty.

Perhaps I had heard that particular sound earlier, but only registered it upon seeing she was away from the room. The melody was familiar enough – I had caught Van singing that hymn too often not to know the song by memory – that somehow I was sure it was Tear's voice I was hearing.

I debated whether to approach her would be acceptable behavior, but after deciding that sleep was not a possibility soon, I resolved to search for her.

After all, it was better to dwell on Van than on Natalia and kill myself in the process.

My first guess was the deck, and I was not mistaken. It made sense, after all. For me to hear her sing from inside the room meant she was nearby, and our quarters was the last down the hall, closest to the deck.

One thing that did not make sense, however, was how I ceased on the threshold upon seeing her.

It could be the mere fact that she was sitting on the railing of the ferry that had me stunned. She was the last person I thought to be ridiculous enough to do that on such a foul ocean condition.

It took me longer to admit that perhaps it was also her hair – almost silver in the moonlight – that had me dazed.

Her voice was an additional factor. If I had not known her, I would have thought she was a magical creature of the night, luring men with her beauty and songs only to steal their hearts later on. She would hang it around her neck with all the other hearts that belonged to foolish men, just like grandma once told me. She warned me never to be enchanted by women.

I frowned, deep and sincere.

The incident with Natalia underground Mushroom Road forced me to recognize how badly I had treated her since our reunion. I wondered if I had the heart she deserved – or if I had one that functioned after all these years.

The song stopped abruptly, and I was cast out of her spell.

Tear stretched her leg beyond the borders of the deck in a steady fashion, as though she was waiting to see if her shoe would stay put or fall. I took a reluctant step forward, scrutinizing her left hand, which was loosening its grip on the railing. Her fingers slipped from the metal bar, the ocean waves continued to roar against the ferry, and any rational thought stopped running in my brain.

"Are you going to jump?"I yelled above the clap of the waves.

I heard her gasp, and her left hand clutched at the railing once more. Slowly, Tear twisted around.

She was pale, that I noticed.

"Asch!"

With a few strides, I was beside her, and I watched the shadows move in the darkness about. "If you jump here and now, your dead body will be my liability. You _do_ know that, right?"

Tear resumed her sitting position, bringing her knees together. "Don't worry, Asch, I have no intentions of jumping. Suicide is not an honorable way for a soldier to die."

"Then why did it look like you were about to do it?"

She hopped down to the deck and started for the hallway inside the ferry. "I'll try to get some rest. You should too."

"Is that how Master Van died?" I looked at the ocean, slightly consumed by the realization that it was just as black as the sky. "Did Van jump?"

There was a long silence between us. With the sounds of nature whirling about, it was hard to forget that time passed even if we refused to be in motion. The clock would run ahead without a care if we were left behind, sulking in the aches of loss and hatred. That was why I wanted to hear this one time the answer to my questions. "What did he look like then, Tear?" I said.

"No. He didn't jump." She muttered just above the noise of everything else. "Van fell on his own will and…and he no longer looked like my brother."

"Your brother." I said, "Is that what you were doing? Testing if _your brother_ would have allowed himself to fall into an abyss like this ocean?"

"I was…I was trying to fathom what thoughts were running in his mind, being on the edge." Tear said, "The master who taught you and the brother who loved me – he wouldn't have done that."

A chuckle erupted in my throat. "Then you don't know your brother very well. He had this planned all along. Being my master was just the beginning of it. The man you knew was the man he tried to be, Tear, but the real him was the child who saw Hod fall. The real him was the child who decided to destroy the world. That was Van. You were lucky to have met the side of him that had the chance to overcome the hatred and revenge that ate at him… the side that was kind and generous. But even then you couldn't save him. No one could have saved all those whom he had all ready killed."

"You don't have the right to say that." she squawked, "A student is not a sibling. The good I saw in him existed, and the reality-"

"But that wasn't enough!" I spun to face her. "You couldn't save him with that, could you?"

Tear bit her lower lip, and her body trembled. "Don't turn the blame on me when you have stopped trying to persuade him otherwise and just decided on your own that killing him was the only way to save Auldrant!"

"You knew it was! You knew it was, Tear!"

"Both of us could have done something more!"

"Do enlighten me on how to save someone who all ready died!" I marched to her, daring to clash with those beautiful, furious eyes. "The only other way we could have avoided all these was if your brother had not been born at all. Unfortunately, he was, and it awes me how one man can destroy so many lives!"

She swung her hand across my face. "You listen to me, Asch," she said, "Listen well. Every soul in Auldrant hates, and at some degree we all seek revenge, but those human emotions are not enough to justify a birth! How can you be so selfish? All those times Van was not home to see me grow up, he was playing sword with you in your manor! He had his attention on _you_ your whole life but when I reached the age of twelve all I had of him was his spare time – _if_ he had any to spare away from _you_! He looked at me, Asch, just before he fell into the Absorption Gate, and he had that smile on his face I could not understand! I just knew he was happy and content, and that he had forgotten that he promised he would never leave me!"

She looked beyond me, into the distance, and she shook her head. The first tears fell then. "That was the second promise he broke. The first…we promised to protect everybody we loved…but he killed them all. I'm…I'm sorry he ruined your life, Asch. It's just that…he did save one. Me, when I was in my mother's womb. Spare me that one time and say he was not mistaken."

That instant, while I watched her leave me, I was not aware that I had also caused the magical creature she was to vanish.

It was like the candle my mother had lit for me one evening. The fire had allowed a warm glow to light the little corner of my room where I hid, but when the wind blew it out, the gloom chased me again. That was when I first learned that a fire, if not protected, could die so fast if the force against it was strong enough. Now, what would happen if the thread and the wax were nearly gone?

There would be nothing at all.

Van was the closest to a father I ever had, and for him to take not only my life away, but my last sliver of hope as well, was more than betrayal. He was a demon. Wat he did was.

I flexed my hand, itching to draw my sword and search for enemies to cut down, but that was the last thing I could do while on this ship.

"Damn the world," I said.

The morning came as quietly as the night had passed.

Tear neither looked at me nor made any conversation with me, except for the times when communication could not be avoided. Similarly, I answered in brief sentences, not wanting to worsen what was all ready a bad camaraderie between us two.

It was not as if this was something new to me.

A cool atmosphere welcomed me upon entering the deck that morning. The crew busied themselves with preparations for our dock to the port of Grand Chockmah, and the passengers poured in to view the capital. The urge was so strong; I glanced at the spot where Tear was seated the evening prior.

I had only one reason as to why, of all the people I could blame, I chose her.

Someone stood beside me. "I have Jade's address."

I almost leapt upon hearing her voice. "W-what did you say?"

Tear pushed her hair away from her mouth. "I have Jade's address – from the letter he sent me? I'll ask around once we arrive at the port."

"…You don't have to do this with me anymore."

"Look, Asch," she transferred in front of me, her expression gauging between a sigh and a frown. "I don't blame you for hating my brother that much. He took your life away from you and gave it to another. I know I can't change what he's done, but the best we can do now is change what we can. Besides,"

"We have arrived at Grand Chockmah! Please check your valuables and surrender your keys at the reception at the end of the reception!" The captain of the ship repeated this announcement, and the ferry rocked mildly.

It was by impulse and no other, that I caught Tear's arm at the slightest indication that she was to lose her balance.

She put her hand on me as well, and looked behind her to see what was going on.

I grunted. Another ferry was aiming at our docking spot, and we just avoided collision.

"This is why I prefer Kimlascan vessels."We said in chorus.

We noticed our bodies in contact.

She was the first to withdraw. "As I was about to say, I'm not doing this for you – I'm doing this for a friend."

"Luke!"

I stumbled forward and winced at a pair of skinny arms squeezing my waist. "Let go of me! I'm not Luke!"

"Anise?" Tear peered behind me. "What are you doing here?"

"Wait…don't tell me…" She bounced backwards with a shriek. "_Asch_? What are _you_ doing here?"

It was that annoying little brat that was infatuated with money. How fortunate of me. "To be mistaken for that replica, disgusting."

"Boo! And I thought I finally had Luke all for myself this time!" Anise stuck her tongue out at me and turned to Tear. "Why the sudden visit to Grand Chockmah? And why are _you_ with _him_?"

"Stay out of this, little girl."

Tear took out an envelope from her bag and handed it to Anise. "We're here to visit Jade. Do you happen to be able to direct us to this address?"

I snatched the letter. "Don't be giving this out so casually."

"I'm not a thief, you know," said Anise, "Anyway, that address is wrong. He's not in that house; he simply writes from a relative's place and they are the ones who give him his letters."

"Why is that?"

She shrugged. "The colonel doesn't want people knowing his real address. After all, he's the necromancer; some people might be after him."

"So he'd rather they go after his family – how heroic."

Tear rubbed her temples and sighed. "Well, do you know where he actually lives?"

A beam lit her small face like she had just picked up a thousand gald. "Of course, of course! The colonel happens to be fond of inviting me to visit him! It's just that…" circling her hand over her stomach, she added, "I was kind of short in funds and spent it all on accommodation for a night's stay in this ferry….so…a chiffon cake would be a really good trade for directions."

"We don't need her help, Tear. Let's go."

"Oh, you do." Anise smirked that mischievous smirk of hers . "The colonel guessed you'd head to the capital within this week, so he had me pick up a few research documents from Belkend to deliver them here. I happened to read them by accident."

I touched the hilt of my sword. "What research documents?"

"Oh, you know, about some kind of silver flower?"

"Give them to me!"

"Anise," Tear said, trying hard to hide the frustration in her voice, "You shouldn't be meddling in other people's business."

A boy bumped her on the shoulder as he ran past her, and she dropped her proud bravado. She surveyed the families descending the ferry, and degraded into the child she was. I could not believe of all people, she reminded me of how stupid I looked when I was thirteen and tackling life on my own.

"Hey," I called in a softer voice, "The documents?"

"It's not my fault that I got worried, okay? I admit it was only interesting at first, with the flower and all, but after reading what I did, I just…"

"What does it say?"

"Look," She said, "I don't think I should be telling you this; Jade did mention to keep it a secret, but I really think you should know as soon as possible. I bumped into Natalia in Belkend and she was talking to a doctor from the hospital. You know, she saw me and I was alone and craving for sweets so I prodded her to treat me, which she did so generously. Anyway, I couldn't help noticing while I was eating that she wouldn't stop rubbing her knuckles near her chest, as though to sooth a discomfort. I dismissed it as nothing until she excused herself and turned around. There were this purple spots on her shoulders climbing up her neck. Then it hit me last night. You see, when the flower petals were tested, a purple liquid dripped from each one. It was poison."

"But that's not what Jade said the effects would be. Asch has nothing of the sort," she arched her eyebrow at me. "Do you?"

"We were both poisoned with that flower, Anise, but I don't have those purple spots." I said. Panic was eating at me, but I would never let it show. "What does the research say about this?"

Anise slipped out a brown envelope from Tokunaga and surrendered it to us. "Asch, I'm not sure of this, but if ever I am, then this flower may be having an adverse effect on her as it is to you and since it's penetrating the surface of her skin like bruises…hers may be fatal."

**-End-**


	4. Chapter Three

**The Princess and The Asch Forgotten**

**By EverCrimson**

**Summary:** The myth of the silver flower turns out to be Malkuth and Kimlasca's greatest secret. While Asch and Natalia's lives are at risk, a certain General Curtis spindles the biggest scheme in history, turning Jade, Anise, Tear, and Luke's lives into the battlefield they couldn't escape.

**Chapter Three**

**Luke **

There were things in this world that made sense to others but did not make a single sense to me. The color wheel, for example, was a guide for most artists to be able to choose the best combinations for a certain area of a landscape or a portrait. To me, they were mere colors placed in a divided circle.

To my seamstress, however, they meant her whole world in order to match my hair to my tunic and my eyes to my accessories.

"Master Luke," chimed Miss Minette as she rolled the measuring tape in her fingers, "It seems you've gained some weight; your waist line is bigger by five inches. I'll have to adjust your red tunic and perhaps add some more tassels and gold."

"How can I not have gained weight when all Natalia and I do are attend balls and chat with everyone over tea? Besides, they always expect me to eat more since I'm a man. Hey!" I pointed in alarm at the red tunic Miss Minette was currently examining. "Don't add any more to that thing! I'll start to glitter like a gold mine!"

She placed the tunic back inside the third luggage the maid was holding up for her and adjusted the lengthwise mirror so I could see myself. "Master Luke," she said in that warning tone of hers, "do you see yourself clearly? You are the son of the Duke of Fabre, and when you come of age you will be the succeeding king of Kimlasca. It is my job to make sure you are as presentable as you can be wherever you are so people do not forget your importance."

I cast my eyes away from my reflection. "I know that, Miss Minette."

"No, you don't." She said, "And knowing will never be enough. Princess Natalia never complains because she _understands_ that she was born for this duty. How you present yourself is how you present Kimlasca to the world. Are we clear, sir?"

I wanted to tell her that it was impossible for this to be clear to me. I may be my own person, but that face and that body – as long as I was alive – would always serve as a reminder that I was copied from the original born for this duty. Asch was the one supposed to be standing beside Natalia now, not me. I knew that at some degree, Natalia still felt that way, although she would never admit it.

I was not a replacement, but…"Yes, we're clear, Miss Minette. I'm sorry."

"And you never apologize to me, for this is my duty to you." She smiled and curtsied.

The maid and the male servants laid my clothes on the bed, bowed, and left the room with my seamstress. Reluctantly, I touched my face.

No. Nothing I did or thought would change the fact that I was a replica. The only thing I could change was the purpose of my birth. I would not be a mere replacement.

"Tear," I whispered as I braved to change into the clothes made for the duke's only son, Luke, who now went by the name of Asch, but wasn't here.

_I will not be a mere replacement._

In a matter of two hours, the Tartarus had docked and Richard, Guy's replacement, informed me that we were to leave the vessel in ten minutes. He was only a little older than I, but he was taller by a foot. His constant accidents of hitting his forehead on furniture and doorways made up for his serious demeanor, and it had become the joke of our party for a time. I admired his dedication to his job, but although he cared for me, he didn't have Guy's understanding of what I was.

"Sir?" Richard called as he was about to leave my chamber.

I stomped my boots on the floor to examine its sturdiness. "Yeah? What is it?"

He crouched beside my feet to fix the straps. "It is undue me to speak my mind, master, please forgive me for bothering you."

"No, no, if you have something to say I'd prefer you say it without restraint. You are my assistant after all," I said.

"If you say so, master." He stood and kept his hands behind him, his chin level."It has occurred to me that you have been down these past few days of our travels. It would do you a lot better to smile more. The rest of the servants are worried about you and…the maids had whispered to me that the princess thinks so too. Of course, even with your permission, it is still rude for me to demand that especially since they are gossip. Please, if you'll excuse me."

He left before I could say anything.

My thoughts were disrupted upon catching the noise outside my room. Most voices I recognized as Natalia's maids – the loudest were presumably Therese and Kath – squealing and sighing.

They all quieted the instant they saw me emerge from my room. Therese – I knew it - was still flushed when she stepped forward and curtsied. "Forgive us for disturbing you, sir. We didn't mean to make a riot in the hallways."

I leaned back on the doorframe, chucking awkwardly, hoping to ease the rumors about me. "It's all right, I was just wondering what the fuss is about."

"Oh, master, if you'll just see-!"

"Luke!" Natalia peered out of her room with a grin. "I knew it! You look charming in red!"

I smoothed my clothes. "Really? Well, it was Miss Minette who…" Then my thoughts quieted into stammers when Natalia glided out of her room and approached me.

I was aware of the face I was making, but it was the kind of moment where gawking was the only valid reaction I could give. She was saying something about how wonderful the cut of my tunic was that it made me look even taller, but nothing except her appearance was clearly registering in my brain.

Natalia bobbed her head up so we were looking eye to eye. "Why, you've suddenly gone quiet, Luke! Is anything the matter?"

"N-n-no!" I forced a laugh. "I-I'm…fine. It's you – you look different. It's the first time you've worn red lipstick and you look grown up. D-did Miss Minette design that gown?"

Natalia twirled, the rich layers of her skirts blowing up a little. "It's much simpler than the ones I'm used to. We _are_ going to winter-land, so I suggested she designed something with long sleeves and high collars. What is it, Luke?"

Before Akzeriuth, and before I saw the world, I had Natalia, but this was the only time I appreciated her. Since we boarded this ship to visit our territories, all I had been doing was whining about who was absent, what was not happening, why I needed to do this... but still, she tolerated me. While I was acting like a child, she was concerned for my happiness. How selfish was I, really?

If Tear was here, she would tell me to do something about it.

"Luke!"

"Were you the one who tied your hair up?" I said, "And those clips holding your bangs away from your forehead are…cute."

"Cute?" It was her turn to laugh, but hers was genuine. "You do not use the word 'cute' to compliment me. You use the words dashing, lovely, handsome,"

"I've never seen you look so stunning before, Natalia."

This silenced her for a moment. "Thank you. Stunning also, is a fine compliment," she said, "Although, gaping at me does make me feel stupid, and you…well, a little dumb." She put her fingers below my chin and pushed it upward. "There, then smile for me. Tear will not be pleased to see you frowning all the time. While she's not around and Guy, too, is unavailable to keep watch, I promised I'll be the one to look after you."

I peered at her maids who, with all politeness, struggled to hide their amusement. "Look," I whispered, "Can we go somewhere more private? Just before we're due to leave the Tartarus? I really need to talk to you about something."

Natalia squinted her eyes, about to question me, but she conceded with a nod. "Shall we have this conversation in my room then?" – to her maids, "Please leave us alone. Call on us after five minutes, and then tell General Kippenberg that we are ready to leave the ship."

"Yes, your highness." Kath curtsied, and the rest of the maids followed and left in the opposite direction.

Natalia locked the door once we were in her room. It was a cozy place - a small military room she had managed to add color to and make alive. Perhaps I approached her now because I knew what she was capable of. I was like this room made of metal, made for one function, but with her involved she could turn me into something closer to home.

"I am guessing this is something urgent?" she gave her permission for me to sit down anywhere I liked.

I declined. "I…I…I'm sorry. You know me so well that you were so sure what I had something important to say. I'm so ashamed of myself."

"What is this all of a sudden, Luke?" Natalia said, walking towards me now, "Did something happen?"

I took a deep breath, avoiding my reflection in her mirrors at all cost. "I've been thinking about this since we left Baticul and since I've started helping you out. Natalia, now that Master Van is gone and Malkuth and Kimlasca are at a truce, there's no more reason for me to be here."

She contemplated me. "_What do you mean?_"

"I mean…shouldn't we do something to correct this? Asch should be the one standing in this room right now with you. He has no more reason to run away from the truth that he _is_ Luke. He," I motioned to her, "has no more reason to be apart from you."

Natalia remained in her place, dissecting my expressions, analyzing what was left unspoken, keeping her calm. "He is not as bad as you may think at all." Her cheeks flushed a light pink. "He has acknowledged me when we were in Mushroom Road, when we fell on someplace underground and it was just…_us_. I have decided then that I would not force him to go back to the place that has turned its back on him first. It's not as easy as all of us think. I just trust that he'll come around soon enough. He will, Luke; have faith in him."

I had played this out in my mind, but reality was never what I expected it to be. In her voice was her confidence in Asch's person, but also the weakness of her slightest doubt. It hurt me hearing her so.

_Natalia, I want to, but I can't make you happy like Asch can. I am _not_ him._ I should pursue this for both of us.

"I may come off as selfish, but if I have to be honest with anyone with this, it's you." I touched her arm and slid my hand down to her hand, estimating her disposition. "I don't feel as though I belong here anymore. I cannot be doing what Asch was born to do just because he wouldn't. These past few days has been starting to scare me. I am trying to be someone other than a replica of him, but I can't do that with all his duties imposed on me – not with every eye expecting to see him and not…_me_."

"Be completely honest with me," she said, "have I made this any harder for you?"

"No, no, Natalia. You've done everything but that but,"

Her fingers were cold; I could feel her skin go numb against mine. "I may not know you as well as you know me, but somehow I'm sure you'd want him with you instead of me, too."

She pursed her lips and shut her eyes for a moment. I thought I should say more until Natalia grabbed my other hand as well. "So you weren't really listening to me before when I first said this to you, were you?" She looked me straight in the eyes. "To me you are Luke; maybe not the person who proposed to me but the person whom I've grown to love because he is different. You may not be my fiancé, but you are my friend. S-so I will talk to Asch…for you."

"Y-you're not mad at me?"

Natalia sucked in a breath and shook her head.

I embraced her. "I will always be grateful to you, Natalia!"

"Ouch, Luke, let go of me," Natalia pushed me away gently, "I'm sorry, my chest hurts. It must be the cold. Haven't you any difficulty breathing at all? Ah, never mind. I shall put on a thicker coat when we depart. But, what will your plans be if Asch agrees to go back to Baticul? The king will not mind, but it will not please the Grand Council to have you both."

I smirked and scratched the back of my head. "I've considered that, Natalia. I wasn't actually dozing off when my tutors lectured me about the Grand Council. Well, for starters, I'm going to ask for mother and father's blessing. Then I plan to go to Daath and see if Tear can help me start something and build myself up from there. What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You do not have any plans of eloping with Tear, do you?" she tiptoed so we were nearly nose-to-nose. "Because if you do something like that I will drag you back to Baticul and make you work in the iron factory!"

"W-w-what made you think I have any plans of eloping with Tear? Why should I elope with a cold-blooded woman when there are a lot of girls who are just as refined as…you?" forced a grin.

Natalia burst into laughter, letting free her carefree spirit, proving her trust in me. "Don't even try to hide it from a princess, Luke. I'm sure it's more than just a little infatuation."

Therese called for us, and she turned to leave, motioning for me to follow.

"What-?" I started, when she looked back at me with a sad smile.

"Don't question me, Luke." She said, "I'm certain because you've never gazed at me in that sincere fashion you do with her.I'm glad you found Tear. I warn you – never let her go."

I watched her leave, swallowing instead the words that I was supposed to say if only she had not cut me short. Perhaps it was better that she did. After all, it could only be my imagination playing tricks on me.

There could not have been purple marks on her nape.

**-End-**


	5. Chapter Four

**The Princess and The Asch Forgotten**

**By EverCrimson**

**Summary:** The myth of the silver flower turns out to be Malkuth and Kimlasca's greatest secret. While Asch and Natalia's lives are at risk, a certain General Curtis spindles the biggest scheme in history, turning Jade, Anise, Tear, and Luke's lives into the battlefield they couldn't escape.

**Chapter Four**

**Tear**

"Geez, Tear," Anise scooped the last spoonful of ice-cream on her bowl, eyes now hovering about my untouched dessert. "Aren't you going to eat at all?"

I glanced up at my slice of blueberry cheesecake and pushed it towards her. "You can have it. I don't have an appetite for sweets yet."

"C'mon, Tear, what's with that silly frown? It's not as though anything's for certain yet." She dipped her fork in the cake, "I mean, the colonel won't get himself involved into a challenge like this one if he can't solve it. And you said it yourself – Luke's letter cleared Natalia of anything relating to the flower. What I saw when we were in Belkend might just be allergy or something too."

I scanned the café for any sign of Asch. "…I want to be as optimistic as you are, Anise, I really do. It's just that I can't help thinking that Jade wouldn't have been going through all these effort if this isn't something serious. What Asch said was right too; Luke may not be so observant to the little changes the flower has on Natalia."

Anise snorted. "Well, it's not like Luke can change overnight. He's done all right so far, that's what counts."

I should listen to her and consider the possibility of miscalculation. One of the people who would hurt the most if anything were to happen to Natalia was Luke. He would have himself to blame, thinking that if he was not born, none of this harm could have been done.

Not being by his side these three weeks nibbled at my thoughts more deeply than I wanted to admit.

"Tear?"

"What is it?"

She pouted. "What will you do if you and Luke were put in the same situation, huh?"

My eyebrows rose so high they were stiff. "I-if Luke and I…? W-why should this have any relevance to us?"

Anise swung the fork down on her finger until it was pointing accusingly at me. "Everyone who has eyes can see you have a thing for each other. Don't even try to deny it now, Tear. Guy and I talk about the both of you when our shifts keeping guard at nights in the forest are successive."

"You and Guy gossip about me?"

"It's not gossip if it's the truth!"

I shifted my position on my chair, crossing and uncrossing my legs to buy me time to think. "It's not completely the truth, Anise – not when you haven't relayed anything to each other yet. Nothing is valid until it's confirmed through words."

"Oh," She cooed, "you mean to say that he hasn't confessed yet? What? Is he trying to be like Asch?"

"_Like Asch_?"

"Yeah," she said, "Have you actually taken the time to analyze his relationship with Natalia? They've got something strong going, but no matter what he does to show his affection, Natalia will always be left wondering if any of it is truly for her or just his own agenda."

"I'd have to disagree. Natalia knows Asch loves her; he proposed to her when they were children, remember?"

Anise huffed and leaned on the backrest, seemingly annoyed. "For a princess, she is too naïve about these things, isn't she? In fact, so are you. Why do you think Asch looked as wretched as he did when he asked us to leave him alone so he could go through the research? Why do you think he dragged his feet down the ferry and out of the dock and didn't even glance back at us when we parted ways? It's guilt, I say. He's plain guilty that even after he chose a different life for himself that excludes his past – and Natalia – she still loves him so much that she got affected by this flower!"

"…He's guilty?" The events of last night recurred to me.

For all the heroic deeds Asch had done to help us, he was actually guilty and hurting of what he still could _not_ do. He had bottled them up inside him so tightly that perhaps, when Van died, he allowed himself to loosen them a little and start to let go. The problem was, he did not know how.

Last night, Asch unconsciously poured his anger on me maybe because blaming another soul for his misfortune would lighten his load a little. Put in the same situation, it would be inevitable to feel better if there was somebody else to point your finger at.

"Anise?"

"Yeah?"

"For such a young person, you sure know a lot about life and love."

Anise tapped her head with her finger, grinning. "Inborn wisdom. The rest of them come from listening to other's problems in the church. Mostly gossip, but who ever said you can't learn from them?"

I forced a smile and excused myself. "Help yourself with another dessert; I'll come back to pay for them."

"Where are you going?"

"I'll check on Asch, see if he's okay."

The clicking of my heels against the pavement kept me focused on getting to the fountain where we left him. I no longer wanted to think about what Anise said, but they always found their way back to the center-stage of my mind.

Thrown into the situation of Asch and Natalia, would the thought of Luke be the cause of my pains? Supposedly, it was the memory that caused a unique reaction to the heart that the poison was attracted to. If the poison reacted to Asch's memories of Natalia, then his heart must have been reacting because of her around the time they fell and the flowers stuck to them. What _did_ happen while they were away? Did Asch confess to Natalia?

Would Luke ever confess to me?

If Luke would not admit his feelings - if ever he had any for me - would I pretend to have felt nothing for him? If I kept on hiding my affections, I could end up like Asch, brought to the edge with so little chance and so little time to correct things.

"Lorelei help me," I prayed.

It was only when Asch finally came into view that my conversation with Anise made any true impact on me.

Looking at him now, at how he was slouched to his knees while he sat on the rim of the fountain and how his hand covered his eyes, a part of me determined that I would not permit him to lose this fight.

That was the way Luke appeared right after Akzeriuth and everybody but Miue and I left him behind.

Somebody stayed for Luke, why shouldn't somebody stay for Asch?

Then, as though by intuition, he saw me.

I took that as a signal to approach. "What does the research say?"

He pushed his hair behind him. "The research about the origin of the flowers is not included here. They only say a lot about the chemical components of the poison and how the test subjects were affected by it. Most of what was written in Jade's letter is accurate, and everything Anise said earlier can be taken into consideration."

"You mean to say is it _can_ have an adverse effect on Natalia?"

Asch fidgeted, turning to the nearby lamppost and rolling his shoulders back. It seemed he reduced stress with movement. "I used to think maybe the place where we fell was something magical or something similar to that and they're all nonsense, but after reading that I'm beginning to think otherwise. Jade has managed to give an explanation as to why my body is reacting this way to thoughts of her, but nothing we know of explains why she's experiencing something different. Purple spots? The same color as the poison?" He slowed into a halt. "The damn test subjects in Belkend died within a day after receiving the poison in their system! The assistant who accidentally got himself pricked by one petal died within a week, for Lorelei's sake!"

I could not order my traffic of questions. "A person… _died_ of this poison in just _seven days_?"

"One week," Asch said, "And Natalia and I have had this in our system for almost three."

"Were there symptoms? Like the purple spots, for example? Just so we know that thing has any relevance." I said.

" Yes, they developed the purple spots after twenty-four hours. The poison penetrated each nerve and major artery of their heart enough that all their organs suddenly stopped functioning simultaneously on day seven."

I lingered on a bit in studying him, measuring his temper before asking the one question that had struck me while he was talking. "How about headaches when they think of the person they…love?"

At this, Asch seemed to be pulled back into another dimension. The look in his eyes grew lighter and more serene. "No…in fact, none of that was mentioned here. There must be," he grasped his chest all of sudden and leaned forward, almost as if to fall.

I knelt before him and held his elbows for support. "Are you hurting again? Asch?"

"Damn it, damn it!" he spat, "What the bloody hell is triggering this?" he coughed and choked, each as though he was pulling something out from the pit of his stomach, and finally leaned his head on my shoulder for rest.

I stroked his back, not knowing what else I could do to soothe him. His coughing grew graver the longer we remained in silence, and the only help I thought of next was to distract him. "Listen to me, you have to take your mind off her, hey, listen to me, Asch!"

An idea came to mind. Yes, this could work. Thoughts could be swayed by words, and what better subject to distract him than ones he harbored a strong inclination to?

"Van once told me about you," I licked my lips and swallowed, "he described you as a boy with hair the color of flame, and with eyes as deep and complicated as a polished emerald. He said you had this command over you, the one that made older people obey without question. That was his most favorite trait of yours – your passion and determination. The resonance of those traits clung to him every day, and I could not recall one lesson he taught me that he did not use you as an inspiration. Perhaps he had wanted a younger brother, or a son even, but that could not be because he had other intentions for his life. Maybe secretly he had wanted these things also. Maybe he had yearned for a permanent home too but didn't know how else to achieve it if he wasn't going to rebuild the world. Van was that desperate to make our new home last longer that he went to all those lengths. Asch," Touching his cheek, I tilted my head to see his face and said, "Are you better now? Does it still hurt?"

"Yes." He pulled himself away from me, panting slightly, loosening his grip on his chest. "You didn't have to divert the subject with stories of Van. I know you're mad at me for what I said last night about your brother."

I dusted my stockings off dirt. "I was, earlier, but I don't hold anything against you anymore. It was justified – what you did. He is my blood and my flesh – my responsibility. I deserved that."

"Don't be a martyr. Kindness gets you nowhere."

"Indifference gets _you _nowhere, Asch."

"It's not indifference." He grimaced. "It's the truth. If helping me out exasperates you, you shouldn't be such a saint and look over everything wrong I did to you. You lose when you ignore every offense done to you. In the end, you'll realize you've sucked it up too long that you've broken yourself in the process."

"Why do you always expect people to leave you, Asch?" I said, "No, why do you _want_ them to leave you?"

He pressed his thumb on the hilt of his sword and stood up. "What reason do they have to stay?"

"Because some of us have hearts, Asch," I breathed those words, watching as the pain and anxiety swam in the dimness of his irises, "hearts that actually care about you. If you still won't accept that then I don't care anymore. I'm still not leaving you until this is over."

"For Natalia," he said and turned away.

He was more difficult that Luke ever was. "Shall we head to Jade's house now?"

"Yes."

"I'll go get Anise."

Thirty-seven minutes and approximately fifteen seconds was the time it took for us to reach the estates on the south of Grand Chockmah. I had kept count, because if not, I would have lost my sanity in the tension of the silence Asch and I shared. Anise being Anise, asked a dozen times only to get no answer from either of us.

The road going to the southern area was wider than the ones branching from the port. Houses became larger and more dominant than the humble ones in the main avenues, and the lawns grew longer and greener as travelled further from the capital.

So when Anise stopped in front of a red-bricked house with one chimney and a well-catered garden half the size of those from the neighboring houses, Asch and I became more silent than ever.

"I know, I know," Anise tut as she gestured at the house behind her, "It's not what you expected, isn't it? Two stories and friendly didn't seem to fit his image, but you'll be more surprised once you see what's inside."

"My, my, Anise," exclaimed a voice to our right.

We all turned to see Jade out of his uniform, cradling paper bags of vegetables.

"Colonel?" I said.

Jade tossed a set of keys to Anise, chuckling as though somebody insulted him. That was how the colonel was, amused the most when affronted in any degree. "I am offended by the shock on your faces. Can't a soldier take a leave from his work?"

I considered his clothes before speaking again. "I'm sorry, colonel, I just wasn't used to seeing you in anything other than the Malkuth uniform…or anything other than blue. That doesn't imply, though, that this doesn't you."

"A green sweatshirt and black trousers does look unusual, colonel." Anise removed the padlock and pushed the gate open. "Although I do like that you tied your hair back."

"It flatters me so how young people bother about what old men like me wear." He said, "But I presume from your other companion's disposition that you came here for something other than to visit me. Isn't that right, Asch?"

He waved the brown envelope in the air. "We need to talk about this. _Now_."

Jade's face was swiftly rid of any delight upon seeing the envelope in his possession. He merely glanced at Anise, to which the little girl giggled nervously in response, and led the way to his house.

It truly was a surprise – the inside of Jade's house.

When Anise warned us of its content, I had readied myself to see the inner walls to be made of metal and adorned with locks.

I could not have been more wrong.

"Take a sit," Jade gestured to the scarlet-cushioned couch. "Anise, would you mind if I ask you to put these in the kitchen please?"

Anise crossed her arms over her chest and pouted. "Did you buy me that jelly thing you had me eat the first time I visited?"

Jade smiled, handing her the two paper bags. "Five pieces of each flavor. You can go make them for my guests now if you like. You can have two, and please ask Rene to serve us tea."

Grabbing the groceries and skipping to the kitchen, she shouted, "Three jellies for me!"

I prepared for him to begin then, knowing that Jade had purposed for Anise to leave because of the weight of the matter to be discussed.

He sat on the armchair opposite us. "Are both of you comfortable talking here?"

"Yes, it's warmer than I imagined." I said.

Jade sighed, "You had really anticipated something more like a war room for my receiving area, didn't you? Anyway, that's not important. I'd have thought I'd be the one to hand you the research, Asch, but it seems Anise is softer than I assessed her to be."

"You've been pursuing the flower for some time now and you haven't even told me? What right did you have to keep this a secret?" Asch bawled, "If we had known much earlier then I could've done something all ready!"

"Like what?" challenged Jade, "Search for a remedy while blind of the facts that could only be told through time?"

"What good did waiting do?"

"Waiting gave me enough time to confirm that the silver flowers are from the genesis period of Auldrant." Jade pushed his glasses further up his nose-bridge and took a good look at Asch's reaction. "I searched for an old friend of mine, a historian named Sharon Gymes, whose expertise is in prehistoric plants. Her collection on the botany of the genesis period had been confiscated by the scholars of Malkuth in order to prevent further knowledge of those plants to break out into the public."

"Why would they do that?"

"Because the plants from that period are the closest we have now to a Sephiroth Tree. They are weaker, but are much or less created with the same properties."

"You mean," I leaned forward, "they possess the seventh fonons?"

Jade nodded. "Sharon said that the silver flowers excrete seventh fonons to the ground and the roots of the giant tree feeds on them in order to live. The late emperor Emperor Peony's father had all research about them destroyed in order to make sure that no one would take advantage of an infinite source of seventh fonons for weapons to be used in war. Sharon's parents made those discoveries while in Hod, and she revived the research when she was old enough."

"_Hod_?" I shrieked, "So that gave Kimlasca more reason to attack Hod? Because every banned research was being made in my homeland?"

No one said a word.

I clutched the armrest to keep hold of myself. "Does anybody else know that those flowers exist in Mushroom Road?"

"Not a soul except our party, Sharon Gymes and her deceased assistant."

"So what's the catch?" Asch finally said, "How come Sharon's assistant died of the poison in one week while Natalia and I are just starting to suffer from it?"

The squeaking of wheels informed us of a coming trolley, and we all stopped talking in an instant. A knock on the door, and a small, sweet voice announced tea was ready. Jade gave his consent for the maid to enter, and we simply watched her as she served us.

The aroma of freshly brewed herbs relieved my nerves.

"Rene, where's Anise?" Jade added a cube of sugar to his tea and handed the jar back to her.

Rene twisted the cap on. "She said she'd just be roaming the house, sir, but last I saw her she was lurking in the garden. Shall I call for her?"

"Please do."

"Right away, sir." Rene pulled the trolley back, her head down, and left the room without turning her back on us.

"And why are we responding differently to the poison?" Asch said, tapping his foot.

Jade took a sip of his tea and shrugged casually, "I'm afraid I do not have the answer to that yet. However, it would do me good if you tell me exactly what you saw in the place where you and Natalia fell into."

"Everything you said, that's what we saw: A giant tree, a mass of protruding roots around the tree, and a field of silver flowers."

"Ah,"

"Does that mean we still have to wait for further results before we can decide on what actions to take?" I glimpsed at Asch, then back at Jade. "Natalia's doctors may start looking into it if she experiences the headaches and chest pains and she mentions the flowers unintentionally."

"That's why to prevent that, we have to know why and how these pains occur." He said, "We find a temporary cure for that, and then we pursue searching for a permanent one concerning the poison."

Asch paced to a nearby window. "Tear noticed it first; I do not get headaches every time I think of her, which means something might be triggering it – something about certain thoughts of her. I've ran through it in my mind a thousand times but nothing seems to make sense."

"All right," Jade pushed his cup of tea aside and laced his fingers together. "I'll ask you questions and you have to answer each one honestly."

"What will that prove?" Asch grumbled.

Jade smiled a little. "My theory, perhaps. How about we begin now? How do you feel every time you see Luke and Natalia together?"

"Colonel!"

"Let him answer, Tear. Well, Asch?"

I turned to him, but he was simply staring outside without a comprehendible expression.

"Asch," said Jade again.

"Honestly? I want to rip that replica apart."

"No jealousy whatsoever?"

"Natalia could have only been forcing herself to like the Luke who came back to that manor. She knew deep inside it wasn't me."

The door creaked open, and Anise stepped in quietly.

"Perfect timing, Anise," said he, "shall I tell Asch what Guy did when we were in Inista Marsh?"

Asch jerked around to glare at Anise.

The little girl snuck behind Jade's chair. "You're such a tease, colonel! I thought you promised not to tell anyone what I saw?"

"What is it?" Asch said.

"It's nothing serious, don't worry." Jade said, "Our Anise just caught Guy giving your princess a kiss on the forehead on the night we camped there and she was having bad dreams. Although, don't tell Guy he was caught. It was supposed to be a secret between Anise and I alone."

That would make the three of us, I thought. How many people was awake the night? If Anise had seen Guy do that, then she must have also seen me watch over Luke the whole evening.

I avoided eye contact with Anise, but I couldn't shake off the feeling something was being left unsaid for my discomfort.

"Did you really think I wasn't aware of his feelings for her?" Asch's smirk depressed. "I don't mind it at all. Natalia only thinks of Guy as a friend – he knows that will never change."

"How are you sure? You weren't there when she needed you."

"I was." Asch muttered, "I was. I couldn't have made myself absent. I made a promise to her."

That was when I first noticed it. Asch was all ready wheezing.

Jade walked around the table and towards Asch. "This is one innocent question; you don't even have to answer out loud if you don't want to. But if you're generous you will share your personal insight on this one – why did you ever make that promise to Natalia?"

His chest rose and fell with difficulty, and he collapsed on his knees, screaming. The abruptness of the attack made me run to him, once again cradling him in my arms for support.

Jade made no motion to help him.

Jade only watched, and he frightened me.

"You can't fulfill that promise, Asch. You and I are aware why." He said, "So give her to somebody who will last a lifetime with her. You have to agree with me because we both know it's not impossible for her to love somebody else who was actually there for her. Weren't you aware that when Guy offered to take her to Malkuth with him, Natalia actually considered going?"

"Enough!" Asch fell back, nodding over and over. His breathing calmed. "I-I…I understand now, Jade. So this is your theory? That is your temporary remedy?" His eyes fell on Tear, and he cursed under his breath. "This thing…I know what to do now."

Jade smiled.

Later, I realized.

**-End-**


	6. Chapter Five

**The Princess and The Asch Forgotten**

**By EverCrimson**

**Summary:** The myth of the silver flower turns out to be Malkuth and Kimlasca's greatest secret. While Asch and Natalia's lives are at risk, a certain General Curtis spindles the biggest scheme in history, turning Jade, Anise, Tear, and Luke's lives into the battlefield they couldn't escape.

**Chapter Five**

**Guy**

I was fourteen when she was ten. Natalia had then grown her hair to a length unsuitable for a noble of her status, and the rumor concerning it had started to circulate among the servants of the Fabre Manor.

Some said the princess was in rebellion for being locked up in her castle five days a week, while others whispered she had become allies with her aunts and uncles in trying to persuade the king to demand the boundaries of Coral Castle back from the Malkuth Empire.

While folding and sweeping, I considered every one of their theories, only to conclude that even though the princess was above average in reasoning, she was still a child prone to irrational stubbornness.

Around that time, Luke was only beginning to learn to interact with people. We neither forced him to say anything nor imposed rules that would bring him discomfort. That was my job– to make sure Luke felt secure and at home in a house his memories could not recognize as his own. So when the rumor about Natalia became a constant topic among the servants, I considered bringing the matter to Luke. After all, if there was anyone who could persuade Natalia to do anything, it was him.

One afternoon, after gathering my courage, I casually brought it up while Luke was playing with his wooden sword. I had at least expected the boy to whine and shout he didn't care, but his reaction was much worse: Luke only stared at me for seconds and returned to thrusting his sword in the air.

Watching both of them now, eight years later, as they descended the Tartarus arm in arm, for Luke to stare dumbly at me at the mention of Natalia was the last thing he would possibly do.

I remembered with a smile how this boy, even after knowing he was only a replica and would only cause the princess disappointment, still penetrated the Oracle Knights' base in Daath to rescue her.

Time had passed us all quickly, and we had changed with the seasons so quickly too.

Through the veil of light snow falling on the port of Keterburg and the camouflage of the frost-bitten vessel, the two heirs to the Kimlascan throne shone like glimmering rubies.

The five Malkuth nobles sent here to aid Mayor Osborne in welcoming the royalties stood in two parallel lines before a crowd of Malkuth soldiers and officers.

I had been surprised when Jade informed me some nights prior that I was the one chosen by Emperor Peony to represent him. Of course, I thought, that decision had to do with the fact that I knew Luke and Natalia personally, but on my way here, I bumped on the idea that Jade persuaded the emperor for an agenda of his own – he had sounded as if he was the one to benefit from my attendance to this very occasion.

The trumpets sounded thrice when the heirs' feet touched the ground, and I snapped back to the present.

A Kimlascan servant I knew as Louie bowed in front of Luke and Natalia and turned to face the local population. "Announcing the arrival of Her Serene Highness, Princess Natalia Luzu Kimlasca-Lanvaldear and her escort, the son of Duke Fabre, Lord Luke fon Fabre, of the majestic kingdom of Kimlasca-Lanvaldear!"

Again, Louie bowed, and he stepped aside, letting Luke and Natalia proceed.

"Count Gailardia," reckoned Mayor Osborne, and I straightened my back before nodding. Together, we approached them.

With the frost and the mist, it was first impossible to see the details of her face, but as I drew nearer to her, I became so utterly aware of two things: Natalia was too beautiful, and I had stopped breathing.

Mayor Osborne curtsied. "Welcome to Keterburg, your highnesses. It is my pleasure to have you both in our home once again."

"Guy!" Luke exclaimed, cutting Natalia short of what she was saying. Belatedly, he realized this and apologized, saying instead in a more regal manner, "Count Gailardia, we didn't expect to see you here at all! It's been a long time."

I bowed. "It is an honor to be of your acquaintance again, Master Luke." Lifting my head to peer at Natalia, I smiled and said, "With honor and pleasure it is to be in your presence, princess."

She stretched out her right hand. "Likewise, Count Gailardia. I pray you are well tonight?"

"Of course, princess. Why shouldn't I be?"

She blinked twice and motioned to her and the mayor. "To stand so near to females and manage to be composed…well, I simply thought it might be excruciating."

"Agreed." Luke said with a grin, nodding at the princess' outstretched hand.

I jerked, and wrapped my fingers around hers. "You tease me, your highnesses. How can I go far from you now when," I bent to kiss her knuckles, "It's been a painfully long time for me to endure before I could see you again?"

I had not meant to, but my eyes locked on Natalia's own. A blush crept on her face, and with a jolt of awareness, I smiled at Luke also.

Mayor Osborne cleared her throat. "May I suggest we proceed with the parade now? The officers will march ahead, and your carriage will follow. You shall meet the other Malkuth aristocrats and Kimlascan natives in the banquet hall, warmed with fire and incensed with the sweetness of local spices." She said, "The feast was prepared especially by the count according to your tastes."

"Of course!" Luke patted my shoulder, "I wouldn't be impressed by any other in that matter! Let's go!"

His enthusiasm did not fade, and I was glad that with all these duties and formalities, he remained himself. Natalia caught me staring, probably knew I was reminiscing, and signaled 'eighteen' with her fingers while we waited for the military officers to finish their entrance of colors.

I mouthed 'baby' and pointed at Luke.

Natalia giggled, and she nudged her escort to start walking.

"That's General Abigdale, leader to the regiment under the princess' name," I whispered to Nephry, who immediately recognized the big, bald man saluting the Malkuth general posted in Keterburg.

"He appears strict."

"Paranoid, but he does well for the welfare of Natalia – I mean, Princess Natalia."

Nephry chuckled. "It's all right, Count Gailardia; I've seen your group travel, and I know you share a more personal sentiment with her highness."

"More personal?" I asked when General Abigdale halted in front of us and saluted.

"Well," the officer boomed, "Isn't it our little Guy! How is it, coming home to your inheritance, dear count?"

I failed to mention to Nephry that I had met with this particular man several times during our travels, and in all those times, he never failed to bully me about prioritizing Natalia's safety. "Very well, general, although I still miss some things about Kimlasca." I said.

"Of course, of course!" General Abigdale squeezed my shoulder and bent to my height, "and don't forget, while we're here, we have one person in common."

I shivered, but promised I had checked and rechecked security several times, excluding the fact that I kept his threats in mind while doing so.

Once the formal greetings were finished, the mayor and I tailed the royal heirs past the flaming swords of the officer cadets and watched them get inside their carriage.

"See you there, Guy." Luke waved down at me.

I waved back long enough, wishing Natalia would notice, but she was too busy giving instructions to her assistant. Oh well. A princess didn't have as much liberty as a count did…and she didn't shoulder the task of walking the emperor's rappigs.

Difference in rank, I reminded myself. We were no longer just a man and a woman saving the world.

On both sides of the main road, locals hollered and cheered once the parade commenced. The Kimlascan heirs peered out of their carriage and smiled and waved, the princess doing it more naturally than Luke.

"I'm relieved your people are receiving them well, mayor." I said.

Nephry pulled the quilt over her legs. "Being apart from the rest of the world has its advantage. Here, a princess and a prince in flesh are fairy tale characters come to life." She said, "Um, may I ask, is it really necessary that we ride without the roof over our heads? The snow is gnawing at me, I swear, Count Gailardia."

"I'm sorry, mayor, but we have to be seen more than the royalties to serve as a constant reminder."

"No one would harm them here. I don't see the need to remind the locals that they are guests of our emperor."

I turned to look at her, and she the same.

Nephry sighed. "I'm sorry; it must be the pregnancy getting to me. I would no longer complain."

"It really does that, huh? How many months?"

"Three, and I'm all ready prickly."

I removed my wool coat and hung it over her shoulders. "Don't complain, mayor. I don't want your child to be harmed by the cold you love. The rest of your duty, I can take over for tonight."

She smiled sadly and squeezed my hand. "I'm grateful Jade keeps such a good _friend_."

After an awkward pause, we both laughed.

Nearing our destination, she said, "Listen, has my brother been up to anything unusual lately?"

It took me a moment to comprehend the meaning of her question, but before I could answer, she clarified she meant any dangerous endeavor Jade had taken a fancy to.

"No, none I am certain of." I said, "But we're not the best of friends, so I may not be the most credible person to ask. Why? Do you…think the colonel is up to something?"

"I'm worried, is all. We have an uncle who serves in the Malkuth military – General Jim Curtis. He may have waited in the banquet hall with the others who are allergic to cold weather. Anyway, his ship docked here at dawn and he woke me up to have tea. At first he asked about Keterburg, then suddenly he was interested in Jade and his activities; two hours he made me feel as though I was in an interrogation room, answering for the crimes of my brother." She wrapped her arms around her belly, a frown tugging at the corners of her red-stained lips. "Aside from the lack of sleep and this baby inside me, it's the thought that Jade hit his head and has come back to the study of fomicry that unsettles me. Is he, count?"

I opened his mouth with the intention to assure her Jade would never revive fomicry, but said instead, "My messenger, Rafael, delivers letters my letters to the colonel very often, and for two consecutive nights last week, while we were relaying our thoughts about re-arranging the senate, Rafael said there was a woman in his house, going to and fro rooms. Rene, Jade's maid, gossiped to him that she always came after dusk and left before dawn. She and Jade were awake all night, in the rooms she was never allowed to enter."

"A woman!" Nephry gasped.

"Do you think Jade…has found love?"

"No, no, no," she leaned back on the cushions, shaking her head. "For my brother to work with a _woman_ and _in those hours_ means he's desperate."

I ignored my assistant, Aliana, who was asking whether the ice sculpture should be delivered to the ballroom now or when the princess asked for it. "Desperate, mayor? Jade? _Desperate?_

"Desperate."

The carriage stopped.

"_Desperate?_" I hissed, and Aliana slapped my arm. "Sir! The ice sculpture?"

"It's not the sculpture, it must be that silver flower."

Nephry and Aliana exchanged looks. "Count Gailardia, are you all right?"

"Ah, yes, yes. To the banquet hall."

Mushroom road had been a distant memory until now. The moment Asch realized Natalia was not in our battlefield, he sprinted off in search for her. I remembered wanting to do the same, wanting to shout her name until my throat scarred with the effort, but Jade sent me a look that warned me of where we were, and who we were with.

Jade cared, whether he admit it or not, but I had not seen it that way during Natalia's absence.

The urge to satisfy my need to see her safe was too great; I ignored my wounds and raced after Asch.

Today, while the ceremony went on and Natalia recited her speech, I had perfect comprehension of Jade's motives for warning me.

Kimlascan and Malkuthian blood nourished my heart and gave me life, but the title and inheritance sustaining me came from Malkuth. The day I claimed what was rightfully my family's, I pledged allegiance to the emperor and all that was under his crown.

Jade knew I would not betray my family for a girl. That day, he was simply ringing that familiar bell into my head and reviving the lists of reasons I could not pursue my infatuation…the reasons I could not come and rescue her when her prince was around to do the job.

Rank. Loyalty. Respect.

It would be shameful of me to come between the royal heirs of Kimlasca, our enemy before and friend now. I was a Malkuthian; to pursue the betrothed princess of our brother kingdom would endanger not only my name, but also the dignity of my homeland.

The claps resounded. Natalia bowed her head and gestured for the orchestra to resume playing.

However, there was more to simply rescuing her that time. She and Asch emerged covered in those silver petals, and the last our party talked about it, we agreed not to tell Natalia the myth.

"Sir," Aliana hissed behind me.

I spun to see her and raised my eyebrows. "What?"

"You're staring in mid-air. Please mind your manners, sir. Half the ladies have been hinting on you to ask them to dance." She cocked her head to our left, and indeed, the daughters of the local aristocrats were smiling at me.

"_Oh no_, sir."

"Haven't I any business to attend to? I can't dance with those lot of woman in one night; my phobia-"

A gloved hand passed in front of my face. "It seems, Count Gailardia,"

I looked down and saw the princess feigning a smirk, "that you can't decide which lady to prioritize."

"Your highness!" Aliana ducked her head.

"Hello," Natalia glimpsed her from head to toe. "Are you the girl who has caught my friend's interest? She's quite young, count, but very fair. How old is she?

"You're mistaken, princess. I do not share that kind of relationship with this young lady." I chuckled, bowing, "Your highness, may I introduce you to my assistant, Miss Aliana Briskov."

Aliana froze in her place, unsure if she should bow again or shake the princess' hand.

Natalia smiled openly at last. "It's a pleasure, Miss Briskov. Excuse me for interrupting; it's just that Luke has been insisting I bring you to our table."

Indeed, at a distance behind her, Luke was glancing our way while he danced with Lady Catherine of Reevia."Bored, is he?" I said.

"You know him, Guy. The only person he can tolerate for hours is you and Tear."

"You're neglecting to give yourself credit, your highness."

She swallowed and smiled again at Aliana. "Were you about to dance with him?"

"No, your highness, I'm not a good dancer at all."

"What a shame. Shall I take him then?"

"Take me?"

"To dance, Gailardia." She said. "Don't you want to?"

In my head, the music died, the people drifted away with the breeze, and the ballroom morphed into a place that belonged to neither kingdoms. Her dress wasn't the blazing red of Kimlasca, and my tunic wasn't the icy blue of Malkuth. This request was nothing more than the ones she had whenever our task to keep watch over camp succeeded, and we had time to chat the hours away or even waltz into the coming daybreak.

I offered my hand, and she placed hers above mine. Once in contact, I felt her fingers twitch. I glanced at her from the corner of my eye, and noticed the signs of apprehension.

"You're avoiding someone." I said as we waited for the orchestra to begin with another symphony and for the couples to pour in.

Natalia opened and closed her mouth. She threw her chin up. "It does not mean I never intended to dance with you."

The violin sang.

Left foot forward. "Who is it, then? Shall I guess? My first suspect would be Count Kentley, who's been watching you all night, or perhaps…is it Major Thomas Blackston? He's been excited to get near you since this morning."

Natalia swirled twice and landed back into my arms, only now, she leaned in closer. "It's someone more superior than the ones you mentioned, bearing a name I am not fond of. Oh – and he sports this frightening mustache and beguiling red eyes."

Half the officers in the room sported mustaches of all kind, but as we turned and swept past a general dancing with the mayor, it occurred to me with a shudder who she was referring to. "A relative of our dear friend, Jade - General Curtis, correct?"

She scowled. "I dislike his assessment of Luke. I did not ask for his comment, yet he gave it without my permission."

"What exactly did he say?"

"He…" she slowed her pace, forcing me to do the same. "General Curtis said our Luke appears to be a copy of someone very important to me."

I stopped altogether. Natalia squeezed my arm. "You're losing the rhythm, Count Gailardia."

"Can we talk someplace else?"

'Please, just finish this dance and we can talk after the feast – in the house Luke and I will be staying in."

We fell into motion with the rest of the couples, spending the rest of the time in silence. Natalia was as predictable as a cookbook, with all the ingredients listed for the type of dish craved for. All these years spent with her taught me to ask would be to add heat to all ready boiling water.

The stiffness of her arms on mine prompted me to stand taller.

'Look around', the swiftness of their turns whispered in my ears.

Around, certain eyes watched us; people who bore significant roles in society followed our every step. My temples throbbed at the questions crashing my thoughts, daunting my composure. Several times, I almost gave in to the urge to forget my calm and ask her outright, but Natalia knew these people better than I did.

If she couldn't speak here, she had a good reason why.

The music ended.

We parted, and she forced a smile. "Later, Count Gailardia… I will see you later."

I bowed for the final time before leaving the dance floor, and still, even away from the princess, eyes watched me.

Back in the hotel at dawn, five hours after the banquet, I exchanged clothes with Rafael and instructed him to go around town to collect souvenirs for the people I told Aliana to take note of. They were hesitant, inquiring why I had to be in a disguise and where I intended to go.

I fastened the leather belt around my waist and transferred the sheath of my sword to my left. "I'm meeting a person, and people are watching me closely. I just found out."

Rafael peered above the mirror he held up for me. "I've been meaning to point it out to you, sir, but I constantly forget."

I snapped my head to him. "Point out what?"

"He only told me earlier, sir," Aliana offered my freshly polished shoes, "And I tried to tell you, but you were too distracted by those things you were muttering about silver flowers and the such."

"Will you please tell me all ready?"

"There was a servant to an officer on board our ship sailing to Keterburg who tailed Rafael and inquired him about your personal life." She said. "Another one, during the parade, was stalking your every move. He probably did not see me looking, for if he did, he would have stopped watching you so boldly."

I slipped my feet inside his shoes, choosing not to remark.

I thought this started only when I danced with Natalia, but now it seemed to me as though my contact with the princess only intensified the attention I was getting.

What was she not allowed to tell me during the banquet? Why had she rejected the idea of talking elsewhere? For sure she could excuse herself for a minute or two without anyone missing her.

Glancing at Aliana's worried face, I also wondered if Natalia lied about Luke requesting me to sit at their table.

As it was, when Luke _did_ come to me to chat, he never invited me over.

The image of the banquet hall emerged before my eyes, and once again I was there. I refused to acknowledge it then, but now, with my memory still fresh, I recounted that when Luke honored me with a light embrace, people had looked away.

Three minutes had not passed when Richard, my substitute, interrupted and said the princess was in need of Luke's company, and pulled my friend away from me.

Then, the people resumed watching.

"I'd n-never be able to fool them, sir." Rafael put down the mirror and mopped his forehead with a handkerchief.

"You're blonde and tall and muscular like I am. They'll be fooled."

Aliana gawked at me. "You mean, sir, that you're putting Rafael and I in danger instead?"

"No, no, never, Aliana." Whistling, I motioned to the door through which a skinny man entered. "Everyone, this is my friend, Pier's nephew, Brody. Brody, you've seen Rafael and Aliana with me in the banquet earlier."

I looked at my reflection in the mirror for the last time, approved, and ruffled Aliana's hair as I passed her. "Don't worry, dear, he doesn't look it but he kills with his bare hands. He'll keep you safe, right Brody?"

"Hey, master," Brody rubbed his nape, and ran his tongue over his lips. "We might have a problem with that."

"What?" Aliana shrieked, pacing to the window and peeking outside.

"No, they're not waiting for us downstairs. They're outside our room, requesting to speak to you, sir."

I gripped the handle of my sword. "Who're they?"

The door jolted open and in a flash, Brody had his hand up Tear's throat while Asch had the tip of sword to my heart. I could not move as I took in the presence of these two, measuring first if they were impostors with the intention to harm us, or if they were the real ones come for a business with me.

Either way, I thought as I glimpsed my half-drawn sword, I did not have the advantage.

Asch tapped my chin with the flat of his blade. "Tell your dog to unhand Tear."

I stared at the redhead, feeling for familiarity. "Asch?"

"Guy!" Tear screamed.

"Brody!"

He withdrew his hands from her, and she fell on the floor, choking.

"Aliana, attend to her."

"Asch," Tear sat up, rubbing her throat. Aliana hefted her to her feet with one pull. "We came to talk, Asch - put away your sword." she said.

He took a deep breath, and lowered his sword. "Going somewhere?" he said.

"Tear, what is the meaning of this?" I said.

She assured them she was fine and asked if the door could be closed and locked. Aliana waited for my permission, which I gave with a feeble, 'go'.

Asch strode to the window and pulled the curtains close. "There was a man who followed you from your little gathering to your hotel. Where were you going, Guy?"

Rafael collapsed on a chair. I poured him a glass of water and turned to Tear. "Were you in the ballroom? How long have both of you been in Keterburg? What are you doing here?"

"We came to see you." She said. "We need to talk, Guy. It's an emergency, and Asch here has a request to make."

"Not a request." Asch grumbled and sat on the chair across from Rafael. "Answer me: where were you going at this time of day?"

I folded his arms against my chest. No use in lying. "I was meeting with Natalia to talk. She said there were eyes watching in the ballroom, and I was expecting her to tell me when we meet. It seemed to me she had a problem."

Tear transferred in front of mr. "What problems?"

"I was going to find out." I shrugged. "Would you mind answering my questions now?"

Asch grabbed Rafael's water, emptied it, and slammed it on the table. "We're here on official business. I ask, you answer. First, do you love Natalia?"

"W-what?"

"Gailardia." He murmured. His fingers loosened around the glass. "I know you, I've seen how you are with her. Tell me if you love Natalia."

I dropped my arms to my side, stunned by the sincerity in his voice. For seconds long, I saw the little boy I took care of, the one who boasted of his fighting skills in the morning and cried for a glass of milk in the evening.

Slowly, the delusion faded, and in my hotel room, sitting on my chair, I recognized Asch, only this man carried the sincerity of the boy in my memory.

The silence pressed on me.

"What if I do?" I said.

Asch's chest rose and fell. "I need you to go to her now, promise her you'll be with her and you'll never leave her side no matter what."

"What-!"

"Then tell Luke to meet Tear in this hotel, and that I'll…" he stood, and remained motionless. "Tell Natalia you saw me in the Grand Square North of town and suggest she see me. I have something very important to do."

**-End-**


	7. Chapter Six

**The Princess and The Asch Forgotten**

**By EverCrimson**

**Summary:** The myth of the silver flower turns out to be Malkuth and Kimlasca's greatest secret. While Asch and Natalia's lives are at risk, a certain General Curtis spindles the biggest scheme in history, turning Jade, Anise, Tear, and Luke's lives into the battlefield they couldn't escape.

**Chapter Six**

**Guy**

I never expected this.

Yes, I wanted her – yearned to be with her for the rest of my life, but had long resigned myself to the task of assuring her happiness instead. I had watched her grow up, had wished nothing but good life for her, but earlier I had been given the opportunity to do so much more. How could this happen? More so, how could this happen to Asch?

I looked up at the empty street. The sky was dark blue, and the stars were blinking away one by one.

I would rather be alone than take part in breaking her heart. If this was inevitable, I would not steal her from her true desires, but would help protect them. Yes, that would be my priority now.

A snowball crashed on the back of my head. I turned to see a woman dressed in the standard Malkuth maid uniform, waving at me.

"Yes, ma'am?" I said, and later regretted asking. This was usually the worst formula for being late to a promised meeting because of a woman seeking attention.

She drew near, and I apologized, saying I needed to be somewhere. It was rude, but I would rather be evil than make Natalia wait when she needed me.

"Somewhere?" She cooed, "You mean the princess' house? Why, she isn't there."

I drew out my blade and poised it at her throat. "Who are you? What do you want?"

She chuckled wanly, "It appears you have an unconscious urge to use that on every Kimlascan royalty destined for the throne. Of course, during the truce in Yulia City it was justified, and your assault on Luke outside Grand Chockmah was Sync's fault…do I have to state more for you to recognize me, Guy?"

The way she said my name…I couldn't see her face, but the melodic rise of her voice whenever she said my name confirmed her identity. "Nat-"

"Shhh." She motioned for me to follow. "You were taking so long that I began to worry. It is everyone's but you're game to be tardy."

I fell in step with her, and we walked down South of Keterburg as though we were taking a stroll under summer sun. "Your disguise!" I exclaimed.

She smiled at me. "Perfect, don't you agree? I am near perfecting this art, and it is much useful at times when the least you need is people recognizing you with whom and where."

I took in her implementations. "There is a flaw, though, your highness."

"Oh? What is it?"

"You're much too beautiful to blend in with a maid's uniform," I said, causing her to stop and blush, "And you can slouch. It is obvious, next to me, that you are of a higher status. Put you chin down a little, roll your shoulders forward, and play with the snow."

She did exactly as she was told; acting confident, but her face betrayed her. "Better?"

"Ah, yes…that would have to do."

She frowned. "This isn't exactly comfortable."

"A little discomfort is better than being discovered. Shall we go to the port? The men there shout too loud – their volume would hide our murmurs much effectively."

Natalia consented.

I put two crates together and wiped the one on the right for her. She sat down with a curt 'thank you' and said that if people were to believe we were servants, I would have to stop treating her like a princess. Before I could reply, though, she arched an eyebrow and asked if this was simply how I treated _every_ woman.

"It is a habit of mine." I replied, " I'm sorry, prin-Natalia."

Her sigh came out as a hiss, and she pressed her fists on her lap. "That is the name of the princess – the real one."

"You _are_ the real princess."

"Do not flatter me, Guy. The origin of my birth disqualifies me for that title, and despite the king acknowledging me as his daughter, I…Something terrible has happened, Guy." She said, "And I am deeply sorry for what I am to tell you."

I had heard too much in less than ten hours, I believe I could handle this with more composure.

"It started three weeks ago, since our return to Baticul." She said, "Father is ill with an unusual flu, and without my knowledge, the Grand Council had all ready, heartlessly, considered a plan of action once – if ever– father is to pass away."

"How _could_ they?"

Natalia couldn't help but straighten her back. It was in her nature. "I understand their concern. I mean, father is bedridden, and his color is changing from blue to grey…no physician can understand it. News of the discussion in the council chambers reached him, and during one of the sessions I presided where the lords tacitly implicated their disbelief in me, he barged in to defend my name." she pursed her lips and shut her eyes for a moment. "He questioned their intellect and ethics. 'Disrespecting my daughter, the princess', he had roared at their paling faces. He trembled as though he would suffer seizure any moment, so no man dared incense him further…well, no man but Duke Alban Mhyris. He said it in all humility I had failed to see it as an insult at first. Perhaps a part of me believed that to be angry at the truth would be hypocrisy."

Her pause required me to ask. She needed a reason to say it, and she obliged that reason from me.

"Did he question your birth?" I said.

"My name." she said, "It wasn't originally 'Natalia'. Everybody knows the story, and they are using it against me, Guy. That evening, I dreamt I was pointing a finger at my chest, saying 'Meryl', over and over."

I touched her arm to wake her. Natalia jerked, but she looked and realized it was only me. I couldn't define her then, whether she was lost or upset or simply vexed. The air of opulence harmonized with modesty that was unique to her had become so meek, it was barely there. Something had changed, and I was too blind to have seen the obvious much, much earlier.

"Apparently," Natalia murmured, "my wet-nurse, who is actually my grandmother, is in conspiracy with a Malkuth nobleman wishing to overthrow the Kimlascan throne. She murdered the real princess, put her own granddaughter, Meryl, in the king's arms, and left the queen to die. As I grew up, according to them, other Malkuth spies infiltrated the palace to groom me to submit to Malkuth. Wonderfully wicked, isn't it?

"Natalia,"

"I wonder why these accomplices of mine never bothered to dye my hair black. I would have been convincing then, resembling the queen."

"Natalia."

"Yes, Guy?"

I leaned close to her ear and whispered, "You're not all right."

She put her hand over her mouth to contain her sobs. Her body quivered and folded, and I draped my coat over her shoulders. I let her cry.

This had been the same case the first time we discovered of the switch. Natalia was as composed as a princess was expected to be, and even in the face of death ordered by the king himself, she stood tall and proud…until we reached Inista Marsh. She was the type to hold it all in and break without a warning. I was grateful that, as was before, I was here to make sure she could get back on her feet.

_Come with me to Malkuth and hide_, I could offer. Asch probably wanted me to say that, too.

"Your birth does not define your ability to deserve a title," I said.

She wiped her eyes. "Asch said so as well, but I completely neglected the idea that it could be used against all of us."

I stopped running my hand across her back. "_Us_?"

"They gossip that your father, the late count of Hod, is…" she looked at me. "No one would believe he is the mastermind, Guy. No one."

I stooped back, and then I stood. "Father? Why-he's dead!"

"I'm sorry, but this doesn't get any kinder,"

"What else?"

The men preparing the ships gathered their crew. A hundred pairs of feet crushed the snow beneath us, and voices rose above one another's. Crates crashed atop crates, and metals generated various shrill clangors here and there.

Natalia and I were the only silent beings in the port.

She tried, I saw her try, but she couldn't bring herself to confess.

I knelt in front of her, understanding her dilemma. "Natalia, I can bear it. This is my problem too. What are they accusing my family of?"

"It was a fraud." She said, "The death of your family was staged, and you were delivered to serve under the Fabre Manor in order to support my cause. You disguised yourself as a servant to aid the imposter princess into seducing the Duke's son, Luke fon Fabre, to secure the throne for Malkuth. What's more, they deduce that you are, Count Gailardia, helplessly, incandescently, in love with me."

The question hung between us, as if it was _she_ who had deduced it and _she_ who was in need of confirmation.

"My father loved Kimlasca," I broke free from her and sat on the crate once more. "He loved Kimlasca when he learned to love mother. He could plot no madness, Natalia. No such thing!"

"I know. Your house was supposed to represent peace."

"What more?" I said, "Is there anything else?"

She stiffened, and she flexed her gloved hands. The weather had a way of locking the smallest of joints. "Have you known beforehand of Luke's plans?"

"Plans?"

"He intends to flee Baticul to pursue a life of his own," she smiled at the distant sea, "He asked my permission, with all politeness, if he could identify with himself outside the world of duties and offices. Asch is the real Luke, he implied. Asch should return and be with me. I would be happier, he said. I assured him that Asch would."

"…You are sure?"

"Yes. He professed his love for me in Mushroom Road. Oh, Guy," she shook her head, but the tinge of pink did not recede from her cheeks. "I thought I had lost him! But our Luke is still in Asch, and he still loves me. He is the hope that keeps me going despite the adversaries."

Inside of me, my lungs refused to take in oxygen. There was no breath for me to lie to her and say she was correct. I hoped for their happiness, but after the incident in the hotel, I could only hope for their happiness apart.

Natalia looked so happy; the sun seemed to rise from her face instead of the sky…

A falling sky.

"I thought Kimlascans were the only people on the party desperate for my downfall, but it seems a certain Malkuth general is as well." She said.

"You are referring to General Curtis, yes?"

"His remark during the banquet opened me to a frightening possibility that Luke would get involved in a fashion I pray does not realize."

"Do you think General Curtis will spindle a lie that Luke replaced Asch as a willing participant?"

"It is not hard to perceive it as that – isn't he here with me performing Asch's duties?"

I slouched and laced my fingers in front of me. The snow between my feet served as a clear slate to draw thoughts upon. "I mean no offense, especially to you, Natalia, but their stories have solid ground since the three of us were brought up behind a veil of lie, intentional or not. General Curtis, of all people," I stopped. Mayor Osborne's inquiries on our way to the banquet flooded my thoughts. I checked our surroundings for onlookers, but it seemed no one paid us any attention. Good.

"Natalia," I said, "We have to contact Jade at once."

"Why?" Her shock came off as an effect of her distaste of the man.

"If Luke is supposedly here to replace Asch permanently, then who else is to receive the blame than Jade?"

She gasped. "Devious knaves!"

"We are all accomplices…"

"Father will get well, Guy." She said with all sincerity she could muster despite the tears on her lashes. "This will all end. I promise you in my name."

I put my hand over my eyes to keep sight of her. The sun was properly up now, although Keterburg always managed to retain its bluish glow. That same glow reminded me that we were still in Malkuth territory, and soon, eyes would catch us.

Natalia drew near to return my cloak. "In one way, you are as careless as Luke." Smoothing down the wool over my chest, she added, "The both of you neglect your personal health when there are others to care for. Please. It would be to my sound mind if you do not catch a cold. Luke has been sneezing since we came from the banquet."

I stroked the strand of gold curl that had strayed from her headdress, wishing my glove to disappear so I could feel its softness on my calloused fingers, and tucked it behind her ear. "I wish it were that easy."

"I wish no different." She hung her head low, affirming an entirely different matter from that which I referred to.

We were so close; I had thought she would be delivered from her obliviousness towards me. Yet I couldn't ask so much; her life and her kingdom were at stake. I would tell her I loved her if only to assure her that I would always there to fall onto if the world denied her, but she wasn't just a woman. Natalia saw love beyond personal satisfaction. She loved and devoted herself to Asch because she believed he would be the king fully capable of establishing the peace we all craved for.

_How can I ever do this to her?_

"I was late because Asch met me."

Her jaws tensed. "_Asch_? _Asch_ is here?"

"He would like to see you now."

She leapt to her feet. "Why didn't you say so much earlier?"

_Because, Natalia_, I thought, _you were supposed to meet me first_. "Forgive me, I was too taken by the secret you promised to reveal to me upon our meeting."

"Of course." She fixed her clothes, "Let's go."

"Me?"

"Who else? There are only the two of us."

"I can't come." I said, "You rarely meet him. Go. He's at the Square north of town."

"But we can inform him of our troubles together. Three minds think better than two." She said, "We _need_ to plan, Guy."

I pulled the hood over her head. "You meet him, princess, and I will write to Jade. His mind exceeds that of a dozen geniuses put together."

"He's aged." She paused to consider me. "Guy, be strong. I will clear your family's name. Asch will return and his word will account for us all. If ever the time comes that I need to step down from my title, rest assured I have all ready proven you all innocent beforehand – including myself."

"You're not alone, you know."

"I have you." She smiled. "I know. I'll go now. Write to Jade."

"I will, princess."

She was leaving. She was walking away. Should I save her from what was to come? Was there any other way?

I refused to watch her walk into an even darker abyss. Asch had his reasons. I should trust him.

Although weakened and confused, I went to the house where the Kimlascan heirs were homed and asked if Richard could meet me. The new assistant came alone, dressed properly and poised correctly. He was stunned by my sudden appearance, but he never once asked why I was sending Luke a message discreetly.

Richard had grown up in the manor as well, and I was fortunate to have been the one assigned to train him. The lad trusted me more than he ought to, I used to tell him, but now I saw it was to my advantage.

A little later, Luke appeared in the hotel lobby.

Tear and I escorted him to a booth at the far end of the hotel bar. There, she told us the enormity of Natalia's problem.

**-End-**


	8. Chapter Seven

**The Princess and The Asch Forgotten**

**By EverCrimson**

**Summary:** The myth of the silver flower turns out to be Malkuth and Kimlasca's greatest secret. While Asch and Natalia's lives are at risk, a certain General Curtis spindles the biggest scheme in history, turning Jade, Anise, Tear, and Luke's lives into the battlefield they couldn't escape.

**Chapter Seven**

**Luke**

"We went to Grand Chockmah to consult Jade, and he applied one of his theories. Apparently, the chest pains only occur when he feels love for Natalia. He said it must be because the poison penetrated their system completely during the time in which their hearts reacted uniquely to that emotion. Asch came here to take back his proposal to her." Tear said, "If all they feel for each other is bitterness because of what Asch has decided to do, the chest pains will stop and the poison will slow down. It is a temporary solution, but it is the only thing we can do for now to spare Natalia while we look for the cure."

I excused myself and went to the restroom to wash my face. The water, surprisingly, was warm. Through the mirror, I studied the sculpted snowflakes on the blue tiles. Somewhere in Keterburg, the snow was falling hard.

The warm water dripping from my chin went cold.

I came back and slipped into the booth next to Guy.

Nobody spoke.

"Luke," Tear reached for my hand, but refrained from touching me. "Are…are you all right?"

I had asked Natalia if I could leave her and Baticul altogether so I could have a life of my own. I had demanded Asch should return and be with her. I had relayed to her, unknowingly, that after today, I too, would be leaving her.

"Natalia told me." Guy said, "You didn't expect this, Luke. No one did."

"What are you talking about?" asked Tear.

I looked at her. Natalia was right; I intended to go to Tear to see if our relationship could develop into something more. It wasn't eloping, but she knew I was in love with this woman. This woman – her hair was longer now, her eyes clearer, and her posture softer. She was perfect, and I would like to run from the world with her now, but that would be beyond foolishness.

"Isn't there another way?" I hissed, "You don't understand – something's going on in Baticul. She can't have Asch gone! Asch is one key to putting an end to this!"

"What is going on in Baticul?"

Guy ran his hand across his face, exhausted. "Someone's doing a good job in swaying Natalia off the throne. The king is gravely ill, and they're using the switch between the real princess and the daughter of a commoner into swindling a lie that Malkuth planted her into the royal family. Oh, and my father is the mastermind. I was supposed to be the disguised pawn in the Fabre Manor, assisting her in seducing the duke's son. And then…there's another matter entirely. Luke, did Natalia tell you?"

His tone made me shiver. "Tell me what?"

"Oh Lorelei," He leaned his head back on the wall and closed his eyes. "I have to write to Jade."

"Tell me, Guy!"

"…General Curtis danced with the princess last night; he hinted about knowing you're…origin, and now Natalia suspects you will get involved." He added feebly, "Luke, the lords in the Grand Council might start saying you replaced Asch for the conquer of Kimlasca-Lanvaldear. What Asch is doing only makes this a lot worse – now they can say she failed in seducing him, hence he was replaced and now two pawns of the Malkuth Empire will ascend the throne upon the king's death."

"We have to stop Asch!"

Guy pulled me back to my seat. "Luke, I want to, but it's either the rumor or their lives. We can eliminate the rumors with the truth, but none of that will make sense if they're both dead."

"He's right, Luke." Tear shook her head, scowling, "I don't know what's happening, but this sounds like a well-planned formula for another war. Since Jade is responsible for fomicry, his name will not be spared. Kimlasca can use this fact against Malkuth. The truce will be disregarded."

I hit my fist on the table. "The king and the emperor knows it was Master Van who took _Asch_ and – and created _me_! They will never believe those liars!"

"Well, Luke, if the king is not fit to decide, and Natalia is thrown into prison, no one in Kimlasca will be making the decision based on that fact." Guy whipped his head around, a worried crease on his brow.

Tear stared at her half-empty cup of coffee. "We also have to find out why the silver petals haven't killed Asch and Natalia yet."

"_It won't._" I said.

"No one wants them dead, Luke, but you can't be ignorant of the facts."

I turned my attention to the bartender, whom a group of local teenagers had persuaded to mix them a beverage.

"You said those silver petals come from the genesis period and releases seventh fonons?" Guy said, "Maybe they're having an adverse effect because both Natalia and Asch are seventh fonists?"

"Jade thinks that's a factor we can consider."

"But they're having different reactions to the poison…"

"What was that, Luke?"

I flicked my eyes from Guy to Tear. "I thought it was only my imagination, but there were purple spots on Natalia's nape. Her chest hurts most of the time, and she could have purposely had her gown tailored that way to hide the evidence. Tear, you said Asch hasn't developed those purple spots, right? Guy, do you remember how my body reacted differently to that epidemic flu as a child?"

Guy nodded slowly. "Yeah…yeah. Master Van said it could be because your fonon frequency is a perfect match with Lorelei's. Your body combat threats and stress more efficiently."

"So Asch has managed to restrain the poison somehow!" Tear exhaled, her fringe falling over her left eye when she lowered her head. "We have to let Jade know. Luke that was very helpful information. As soon as we find the cure, I'm sure Asch will return to Baticul to help fix the rumours."

I wasn't as positive as they were. Some things we said only to lessen the burden now, but what of later? Asch would do anything to save Natalia, maybe even Kimlasca, and yet I couldn't affirm whether or not he would allow himself to return to the life that had had not been his for so long.

Was this the greater purpose of my existence? Did Lorelei know Asch would never return to Baticul, hence the need for a replacement?

I was doubtful. The real reason for my birth was to die in the place of the original.

To die. Mine was the cause to die.

Maybe it was even I who was supposed to be suffering from the poison.

Tear and Guy advised me to never leave Natalia's side. She needed someone to be strong for her especially now that peace depended on her power to win against the Grand Council. _Yes_, I wanted to say, _I will be strong for Natalia, but, Tear, will you wait for me_? _ Can you wait until all these are over? Please?_

I sprinted across the snow-covered streets of Keterburg, looking for the princess. She was no longer anywhere north of town, and I had not bumped into Asch either. If I did, I would give him a good punch and make him swear to find a cure.

East, west, south…perhaps she had gone home?

The morning activities in the house had all ready begun when I arrived. Richard let me in, confirming that the princess had indeed been home for nearly an hour now. The maids paused from their chores to bow at me as I passed.

"Master Luke, you have to change your clothes now. The meeting with the mayor will commence in-"

"Where is she?"

"Pardon, sir?"

"Natalia. Where is she?"

Richard hesitated. "Master Luke, I believe she ordered everyone in the house not to disturb her until it is time for the meeting."

"She's in her room?" I dashed back down the staircase of the east wing and up the west wing. "Richard, tell Miss Minette I'll be fitting my clothes in half an hour!"

"Sir!" Richard stumbled after me, "She will scold me and make me bring you to your chambers!"

"Thank you, Richard!"

"Master Luke!"

I found the correct hall and knocked on the door farthest left. "Natalia? This is Luke…may I enter?"

No answer, no sound. I pressed my ear on the door. Nothing resonated from inside.

"Natalia? Natalia!" I rapped on the door again. Worry overtook my logic. She wasn't so reckless as to hurt herself because of a heartbreak. A princess as haughty as her would face this as firmly as she had faced the Grand Council a week ago. "Natalia!"

"It's not locked."

I paused. Was that her voice? Of course it was her voice.

Turning the doorknob, I pushed the door open and peered inside. "Natalia?"

"I'm sorry, Luke, I was in the shower. I'm dressed now, you can enter."

I saw her hand wave me inside. I stepped in and saw her standing in front of a full-length mirror, admiring her gown. It was nearly as conservative as what she wore the night prior. I glanced at her nape, but her hair hid it from view.

"Is there anything you need, Luke?" she smiled at me through her reflection in the mirror, but her eyes were fixed to the details of her gloves.

I put my hands in my trouser pockets. "Uhm, you know, I was…I was looking for you. Where were you?"

She sat on her desk and opened five jewelry boxes. "I met with Guy at the port. I told him about the rumors circling our ranks back in Baticul, and he promised he would write to Jade."

A maid uniform was folded on the foot of the bed. "Dressed in that?"

"We do not know who our friends or foes are." Lifting en emerald ring, she said, "Richard informed me that you, too, left. Where did you go?"

I shrugged. "For a walk."

"So early in the morning?"

"You and Guy must have had a long conversation then."

She swept her hair to the side a little, paused, and let it drape over her nape again. She tossed the amber necklace back into the heap. "Not long enough to plan. He said Asch was in town and he would like to see me."

I pretended to be surprised. "Really? Why was he in town?"

"Some business." She said, "It appears I can't have you leave yet, Luke. It…it would only make it appear as though you were running away."

"Guilty, you mean?"

She fiddled with the engravings of the box. "Yes."

The light illuminating from the open window blurred her reflection in the mirror. It was impossible to see scrutinize her expression. "You sound tired. What was this business with Asch?"

Natalia tapped her lips with her forefinger, stopped, and twisted a key into a music box. A figurine princess dressed in red arose from the bottom of the miniature castle, and a familiar melody hummed in the background. "He said he had to leave for a while, make certain of something. _Duty_. I said I understood, and we went our separate ways."

"…You're all right?"

She chuckled. "Why shouldn't I be? The sun has risen, and I will be able to help my people who has migrated to Keterburg. Luke, shouldn't you be getting dressed? Go on. Oh, and by the way, I will have breakfast in my room. There are letters I have to write personally to show my gratitude to the officials who welcomed us in Chesadonia and in St. Binah."

I left her chambers, confused. Natalia's demeanor was extremely pleasant for someone who was supposed to be hurt. She had much pride, yet nobody could be that composed after being left behind. Did Asch back away? Did he simply tell Natalia the truth and managed having to avoid hurting her?

I shut the door.

Behind it, the melody had ceased. Not once, in our entire conversation, did Natalia look at me.

**-End-**


	9. Chapter Eight

**The Princess and The Asch Forgotten**

**By EverCrimson**

**Summary:** The myth of the silver flower turns out to be Malkuth and Kimlasca's greatest secret. While Asch and Natalia's lives are at risk, a certain General Curtis spindles the biggest scheme in history, turning Jade, Anise, Tear, and Luke's lives into the battlefield they couldn't escape.

**Chapter Eight**

**Tear**

Anise's question came back to me: What if Luke and I were put in Natalia and Asch's situation?

As I watched him run from the hotel in search of the princess, loneliness and confusion saturated my my bones. This was such selfish feeling, something I had never felt in my life – something I never expected was possible for me to ever experience. Van never prepared me for this. All my life had been devoted to sharpening my skills, to pleasing my brother, to reliving a life I did not live in Hod.

No one person – not even Legretta – mentioned love to me.

Was this how Asch felt for Natalia? Was this how badly love could hurt one's soul?

Guy stood beside me, his arms folded against his chest, his gaze on the distance. "He proposed to leave Baticul and start a life of his own, and Natalia gave him her consent." He said.

I looked up at him. "…He was leaving?"

"Yes. You can imagine how torn he must be."

"No one should be forced to live the life of another. This is cruel."

"Tear, he didn't tell me, nor did Natalia, but I'm sure the one person he planned on going to was you."

I struggled to control my breathing. Really, there was no reason for me to be reacting this way. "Why me?"

"Well, first and foremost, you stayed when everybody left behind. You were his first hope."

"I want to help him, truly, I do, but Luke has to learn to be strong on his own now."

"He is learning, slowly,"

"But this is still too much to ask of him," I said, turned from the hotel's revolving door, "He is a replica of Asch, and he is forced to stay where he will be reminded of that fact every day. But Natalia needs him. He has to stay in Baticul for a while longer to occupy the office Asch has left behind. I'm simply worried that…that he forget everything I told him. It hasn't been so long a time since Akzeriuth. I'm sure it still haunts him."

"You need to trust Luke more." Guy smiled at me. "I raised him up, remember?"

"Yes, of course."

"He won't disappoint you, Tear."

I trusted Luke, but I loved him more, and I didn't want him to get hurt further.

Guy went up to his room to write to Jade. I went up to mine and waited for Asch, but an hour had passed and he still hadn't returned. This was agonizing.

With my coat and hood on, I soldiered through the light blizzard and searched for him. Asch was more fragile than Luke, although not all would agree with this notion. His fragility rooted from his arrogance and pride and his profusely independent mindset. At least Luke had people to hold on to and people who cared about his pains. Asch had only Natalia, and in order to save her life, he was willing to severe their bond and push through life alone.

My strides decelerated.

In more ways than one, Asch was the closest person to understanding exactly how and what I was.

_A solitary being._

I considered the taverns. Alcohol was a good friend in times of trouble. Many of my male colleagues in Yulia City were caught drinking thrice, and their reasons every time were to get over the depression of killing. Ending lives had not mattered to me until I met Luke. It was no longer easy when I knew someone who wanted to live so badly.

When Asch was not in any tavern, I conceded to searching the port.

A redheaded man should not be so difficult to find in a crowd. He was not there also.

The blizzard died down, and I sat on the park to rest.

Seriously, men were so difficult to handle. They should all learn from Guy.

The swing beside me moved. Through the corner of my eye, I saw a flash of red.

"_Finally_." I groaned, "Where were you?"

"I bought clothes. The snow drenched me."

Angling the swing towards him, I grit my teeth to stop from gaping. "It's…it suits you. Red and brown suits you, Asch. Are you all right?"

"It worked, Tear."

"You no longer have the chest pains?"

"No thought of her triggers it." He looked at me. "Nothing."

"Asch,"

"Yes?"

I hesitated to reach out, but I touched his elbow and said, "Are you all right?"

His lips were in a straight line. He tipped his head back to gaze at the sky. "Once the snow stops falling, the port will be functioning again. Let's leave for Grand Chockmah and see what Jade has to say. That Sharon Gymes should be there by now."

I withdrew my hand. "Sure."

"How did the dreck handle it?" he said.

"Luke promised to stay by her side."

"Is he with her now?"

"He must be. They will have a meeting later. I hope Natalia copes well."

Asch scoffed. "Give her some credit."

I clutched the chains of my swing. "She's a strong woman. Did…was she able to tell you about the rumors in Baticul or not?"

His mouth curved down, giving no verbal response to his dismay.

Despite my concern for his health, I recounted to him what Guy told me. Asch listened to every word, to every pause, and the muscles on his face grew more and more taut.

By the time I was finished, he yanked out of his swing and turned his back on me.

"I know your severing ties with her made this worse, but it's better than risking her life," I said.

For a long time, he said nothing, and did nothing.

"Asch."

He drew out his sword and stabbed the ground. Again, again, again. He stabbed until he could no longer stand, and he stabbed until he could no longer contain himself.

His screams wounded me.

I walked to him and unfolded one finger after another from the handle of his sword. Kneeling beside him, I wrapped my arms around his neck and told him he was not alone.

**-End-**


	10. Chapter Nine

**The Princess and The Asch Forgotten**

**By Liberty SleepStorm**

**Summary:** The myth of the silver flower turns out to be Malkuth and Kimlasca's greatest secret. While Asch and Natalia's lives are at risk, a certain General Curtis spindles the biggest scheme in history, turning Jade, Anise, Tear, and Luke's lives into the battlefield they couldn't escape.

**Author's Note: **Do not be confused! EverCrimson and LibertySleepStorm are one and the same. I simply changed my pen name. Enjoy!

**Nine**

**Luke**

Natalia was too calm and gracious for my liking. Never before, even when we were teenagers and I'd tell her the 'proposal' was fake just so she would stop nagging me about it, had she acted this way. Perhaps Guy could explain her actions to me, because I was certain he had paid her enough attention in my stead when we were children. He could tell by asking her about the weather if Natalia had been suppressing an outburst, and he knew by quiet inspection of her gaze on an official if she had a mischievous plan weaving in her head on how to get him fired.

There were so many things he could do for her, yet I was the one predestined to sit beside her in this meeting.

Guy, although present, was on Malkuth's side of the table.

With this tension birthed by Natalia's abnormal behavior purring in my head, I felt as though Kimlasca would collapse. The princess would explode, as she often had when we were children, although very subtly, but nevertheless she would burst, and the battle would be over. Malkuth would win.

I wasn't Asch; I was only his replica. I couldn't handle her the way _he_ could.

It occurred to me, right at that moment, while Natalia recited Kimlasca's bargain to Malkuth for them to allow the Kimlascan immigrants in Keterburg to be given titles to their houses, that I barely knew her.

I tried, but I couldn't hear the feigned composure in her voice. To me, she seemed perfectly okay.

I snapped my eyes to Guy, who immediately noticed me looking.

He frowned at me.

What did he mean? Was he disappointed at me? My eyeballs, very slowly, very carefully, rolled up to see Natalia's face. I put myself in Guy's shoes and quizzed myself with every detail of her bearing today.

Her red dress did not represent arduous passion for criminal intent. Red was the color of Kimlasca; I ruled that out as a possible sign of her distress. She wore only earrings and no bracelets…that didn't look right, yet I was no judge of correct fashion. Her sleeves draped anyway; perhaps she saw it unnecessary to wear a bracelet if it was going to remain hidden?

Scratch that. There were more to see with her posture. Spine straight, shoulders rolled back, elbows tucked out while reading, chin level for affecting humility…nothing appeared to be wrong.

If Asch had not backed out of disposing his proposal and she was cut by this, she showed no sign of it.

A spark of hope ignited in me that, maybe, she and Asch settled into an agreement instead, and nothing terrible had happened between them.

Natalia swept her skirt sideways and sat down. "I want to add that the Kimlascan merchants who had permanently settled here produce your most in-demand items. Wayne's Circus, also attracts a large amount of your tourists." She skimmed the faces of the Malkuth nobles from left to right and said, "Refusing to agree to this contract will reduce Keterburg's yearly income, and with your title as 'the best tourist destination in Auldrant' at risk, I believe it best for you to sign now and be done with it."

Guy cleared his throat, cutting Lord Murkoff of what he had just begun to say. "Princess Natalia, everything you stated is indeed true, but we cannot concede to any settlement so easily. Granting titles of Malkuth property to Kimlascan citizens reaches far beyond the truce our countries share," he said. "Let me note we had a 'truce' and nothing more. We are simply taking the first steps to developing this truce into what could possibly be rights to citizens of either nations. May I suggest-"

"These are but fifty-two families, Count Gailardia." She slammed her hand atop a deck of files and swept them to the right so each was visible. "According to this research from my beloved friend, Luke fon Fabre's, party, these fifty-two families do business here, meaning they pay tax, meaning they respect the truce, and most especially meaning there is nothing more to argue about this matter. Are you doubting my people's ability to comply to _your_ laws? I made sure they were all literate enough to understand the booklet of foreign directives we handed them before they entered your territory."

"Your highness!" exclaimed Major Hathaway. "Your negotiation is unethical!"

"Calm down, officer," chimed Guy.

I leapt up, not knowing what else to do, and said in the most regal voice I could muster, "I motion for a recess."

Mayor Osborne blinked at me. "Pardon, your highness? We have but finished Kimlasca's opening-"

"Luke," quipped Natalia. She grimaced and pointed to my chair. "You will take your sit. There is no need for a recess."

"I will not sit down." I put my hands on my hips and turned from her to the mayor. "I plead for a recess."

Guy stood as well, racing everybody to their outbursts. "I second his highness' motion. There are miscalculations on the statistics handed to all of you by my party, and if they don't match with Kimlasca's data, then we might never reach a justified settlement. Grand Maestro Rivers, will you grant us a recess?"

All heads turned to the old man at the foot of the table. He rose with the help of two priests, and laced his fingers on top of his protruding belly. "As the official supervisor of this meeting, I _demand _a recess lasting an hour for all of you to cool your heads," nodding to our side, he added, "especially our hot-tempered princess. Affronting Malkuth further will force me to dismiss the contract, and your migrants will be riding home to Kimlasca in your royal vessel. And Master Luke, you cannot _plead_ for a recess. Review your technicalities."

He let the silence press on us before motioning for the doors to be opened.

The Malkuth Nobles and officers exited the room in one line. Natalia glided out ahead of everybody from our group. I excused myself from our officers and ran after her.

This was the confirmation I had been waiting for. Asch did not back out. Asch left her. Asch made her think she had been hoping on lies all these time. Asch didn't tell her his reasons for hurting her.

I stumbled to a halt in the middle of the main corridor. Six other corridors branched from this one. The first three on my right were decorated with blue flags, and those to my left with red flags. Unless Natalia intended to butcher a Malkuthian noble in order to vent her anger, she would have turned left.

"Luke!" Guy appeared behind a pillar, waving me over.

Relief soaked me as I jogged to him. I leaned on the marble for support. "Have you seen her? She must have passed one of those three corridors. Guy, what do we do? Your representatives were really upset with her."

"I can't…" he sighed. "Luke, I can't help you search for her. Leave our representatives to me; I'll resign them to the fact that a local this morning attempted to start a riot against this settlement. It will justify her mood."

"A riot?" I said. "We were never told."

"Kimlasca was not supposed to know."

"For Malkuth's sake?"

"Luke," Guy he put his hands on his waist, his lips stiffening into one line. "Do not get political on me. Malkuth wants a positive settlement. Your priority is easing Natalia's temper. Has she said anything to you?"

My head whirled. "Nothing."

"What do you mean?"

I explained to him my encounter with Natalia in her room, the little details I observed, and the fact that she avoided looking at me. By then, I had grown too tired to mind my own pain. It was my existence's fault that she was undergoing this mayhem. To even consider my emotions now would be inhumane.

I ran my hand across my face. "I-I may not be…the best person to help her. I only realized it earlier after leaving her chambers that my face is a perfect copy of Asch's. I remind her of Asch. Asch hurt her. Did he? Did he go on with it?"

He nodded, faster and fasted. "He's leaving with Tear to Grand Chockmah to have a medical check-up. Natalia should too."

"Guy,"

"I'm sorry," he said. "I failed to consider that prospect. But I can't take your place. You have to try."

A young female wearing the insignia of the house of Gailardia appeared at that moment, hesitant, fiddling with her fingers.

Guy and I looked at her simultaneously.

She stepped closer. "Count Gailardia" she squeaked, and bowed her head to me. "Pardon me, but the mayor is asking for you."

"Luke," For a long moment, Guy only stared at me. He patted my arm. "Luke, you're not Asch. You're the one real friend Natalia has, and she can't have you give up now. I can protect her reputation in Malkuth, but only you can protect the rest of her."

I took careful steps sideways as he and the woman marched to the opposite direction, just to show I was doing something, that I was heading to Natalia, and that I was not giving up.

Once they were out of sight, I stopped to gather myself. Tear would say that the only direction to take was forward, and all the effort I had into correcting what I had done wrong.

I barely felt myself move. Only the passing portraits of the previous maestros that resided in this church told me I was in motion. Their vacant expressions morphed into a hundred pointed glares and wicked smiles.

Their hands caressed the fon stones on their laps and whispered, as light as the cold breeze spilling from the open windows, that mine was an existence that was not predetermined. Mine were the breathes that were never supposed to be released.

I kept my head down while I chose the next passageway I would tackle.

Still, their voices reached me.

Richard and I nearly collided when we turned the curve of the corridor.

"Master Luke!"

I sidestepped him. "I've got to look for the princess. Tell our officers there was an attempt of a riot against Kimlasca prior the meeting, hence Natalia's temper."

"She's in the confession room, sir."

"What?"

"In the ground floor chapel," he said. "I saw her enter the box and I thought I should inform you right away."

My mind went into a pause. Natalia was not okay. "…Did she look okay?" I asked.

Richard shook his head. "Distressed, sir."

"Okay," I turned north, I turned south, I turned east, and I turned to face Richard again. " Go to our officers and inform them. It will justify Natalia's earlier behavior."

This church resembled the grand chapel in Daath, only this was smaller. We held the meeting her in neutral ground because of the truce, but the mere fact that we still stood on Malkuth territory gave me no consolation.

I touched the stone wall as I descended the stairs to an underground chapel. The flame of the torches wavered when I passed. I ducked my head and peered at the corridor.

A lone door stood ajar at the farther right corner. I decided that was where Natalia must be.

Slipping my body through the gap, I skimmed the chapel for the confession box Richard spoke of. The bluish glow emanated through the stained glass made me feel as though I was traveling underwater. Silhouettes emerged as I coursed further down the middle aisle, and finally I saw what I was looking for.

It was the traditional confession box with two doors, one for the confessor and one for the maestro.

A sob came from the first door, so I decided to enter the second.

"Who's there?"

The screen obscured our faces. I sat down on the narrow, wooden chair. "It's me, Natalia. It's…it's Luke."

At first, she was silent, and then she said, 'oh', in obvious disappointment.

I kept my spine straight. "You…thought I was Asch?"

"Don't be stupid. Asch has gone."

"Gone…?"

Natalia moved in her side of the box. Her skirts hissed. "Luke, I'm sorry for humiliating you earlier. That was undue you. I'm sorry. I will go back to the meeting and apologize. A settlement will be made, I promise."

"I know, Natalia."

."Thank you for putting your faith in me."

"No, I mean…I _do_ know, Natalia," I said. I swallowed. "About Asch taking back his proposal."

Nothing sounded or moved between us for a long while.

She slammed her fist on the screen. She slouched deeper, and her sobs accelerated into muffled cries.

I put my hand above fist, even though I couldn't really touch her. She slammed the screen five more times, stronger and stronger with each blow.

"Natalia, I'm sorry."

"Why?" she said. "Why?"

"I'm-"

"Why should you be sorry?" she yapped. "Does your duty require you to affect sympathy for me? Or did Guy tell you to act sorry for me?"

"Guy wants nothing but the best for you."

"That's why he allowed this to happen?"

"This is not Guy's fault!"

"We were in the port and he told me Asch was waiting for me north of town, at the square…"

That would explain her argument with Guy in the meeting. "Natalia," I tried again. "Asch made Guy do it. Believe me, if Guy could be here now, he would. He's doing his very best for you now in appeasing Malkuth."

Natalia straightened her back, her chin tossed high. "Is it not his duty? Is he not doing it because he was tasked by the emperor to see this settlement through? To be friendly with me?"

"Duty?" I echoed. "He's doing it because he means Kimlasca well…for you and I!"

"What excuse do _you_ have for being here?" She looked at me through the thousand holes of the screen.

I felt all meaning of that question pierce me, body and soul. Was she questioning my existence like I was? Was she questioning our relationship? Was she questioning why I was here, today?

I bowed my head. My nape hurt, My head was too heavy. "I don't know what you mean, but I'm sure I went here with every intention of helping you."

"Nonsense, Luke!" She said. "You're here because you have to calm me enough to proceed with the meeting!"

"I care about you, Natalia."

"I don't have the energy to waste on pretending not to see your motives! Plain, ugly duty!"

"Asch may have left but you still have me."

"What a joke, you are! You before we descended the Tartarus you asked permission to leave!" She kicked the door. "Leave! I don't need any more of the duke's sons making a fool of me! You're Asch's replica – you were designed to be the liar he is, committed to me only by duty!"

I smacked my palm on the net, making her jump on her seat.

"I am not Asch!" I growled. "Whatever he told you about duty, it doesn't apply to me! I'm my person, and I've decided never to leave your side. You can expect the worse from me all you want, but I'll stay with your through this! It's not because I'm Asch's replica and I'm a substitute for the office he left behind, but because you stayed with me while I was growing up! You defended me when people said I was childish and no good, and you believed in who I was, even if I couldn't remember the proposal!"

"You know what? I'm glad I don't remember the words of that proposal because I'll make you a better one: Natalia, I'll stay with you and with Kimlasca through it all. I'll stay even if I look like the man who broke your heart, and even though I hurt you simply by owning this face. I'll stay just to prove to you I can do what Asch can't. I will stay even if Kimlasca manages to dethrone you, even if the whole world claims you are in impostor! I know the person you are behind your name and your title, and that is enough reason for me to stay…okay, Natalia?"

She rose to her feet and left the box.

"Natalia?" I pushed my door open, and she stood in front of me, her eyes slowly climbing to my face.

She covered her mouth with her hand, shaking her head.

"Do…do you need to cry?" I asked.

Natalia bobbed her head. I opened my arms. She pressed her head on my chest. I embraced her.

Slowly, her trembling quieted. She embraced me back. "Asch left me, Luke."

"He did but," I rested my chin on the crown of her head. Her curls poked my cheeks. "That doesn't mean he never loved you."

"…All the worse," she hissed. "What did I do that killed his love for me?"

It wasn't dead, I wanted to tell her. The only death that would be acceptable to Asch would be his, all in order to save her. I wondered, then, if withholding the truth from Natalia was the best choice. With enough help, she would have been able to resist any thought of him while he was producing the cure.

"Forgive me. I did not mean what I said to you. Those were angry words," she said.

"Yeah, they were pretty angry."

She giggled, sobbing in between pauses. "I'm sorry." she pulled away a little. "I'm sorry I even called you a replica. You're anything but that…you're anything but Asch. You're too kind to me."

"Before I forget," I held out my pinky. "We're supposed to seal the proposal, correct? I mean, it's not as romantic or chivalrous as Asch's, but-"

She hooked our pinkies together, smiling sadly. "It hurts, what he did, and I will probably continue to hurt, but I can't fall for Kimlasca's sake. We can't fall, Luke. Not for ourselves, but for the millions who need us to be strong."

"Natalia, the truth is…I might not be strong enough to shoulder that many people, but _you_ are," I said. "So all I can promise you is I will be strong for you with all my might…so you can be strong for them. Will that be okay?"

She wiped her eyes with her free hand. "That's perfect, Luke. Yes, perfect. The originals have left, and it is up to you and I to fulfill the purposes they abandoned."

I stared at our pinkies, hooked, fitting perfectly together. "But we're not fakes, either. We're us, no matter your real name, and no matter the manner of my birth."

She smiled wider, more sincere, more genuine. "Those are wise words. Thank you."

"Tear told me those."

"Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you really stay?"

I interlaced all our fingers and gripped her hand. "Of course! I promised, didn't I?"

She returned my grip. "You were going to Tear, weren't you?"

"…She wants me here," I said, shrugging.

The double doors swung apart, revealing General Abigdale.

Natalia and I parted.

"Your highness," he bowed, shaky. "I'm afraid something terrible has happened."

I kept my hold on Natalia's hand. "What is it? Is it Malkuth?"

He paused, and then he flicked his eyes to the princess. "No, Master Luke. Dear princess, you must return to Kimlasca this instant. The king had a heart attack."


	11. Chapter Ten

**The Princess and The Asch Forgotten**

**By Liberty SleepStorm**

**Summary:** The myth of the silver flower turns out to be Malkuth and Kimlasca's greatest secret. While Asch and Natalia's lives are at risk, a certain General Curtis spindles the biggest scheme in history, turning Jade, Anise, Tear, and Luke's lives into the battlefield they can't escape.

**Ten**

**Asch**

Jade's eyebrows dipped. Jade's eyebrows rose. Jade's eyebrows creased. He transferred the head of the stethoscope to my back, inches beside my spine. The cold circumference of the metal made me shift the slant of my shoulders.

"Are we done?"

"Hm,"

I took a deep breath to refrain from punching his pointed nose.

Tear and I had arrived at Grand Chockmah at dawn today. We discovered, upon entering Jade's property without notice, that his house was not as warm as it appeared on the outside. If not for Tear's keen eyes, my leg would have been torn off by the carefully hidden traps laying around the lawn.

Needless to say, Tear electrocuted herself as soon as her finger made contact with the front door, and Rene finally awoke to bid us enter. Jade whined about the declining manners of the youth, completely neglecting our horrid state until Tear begged to be medicated.

Jade only laughed at her and confessed the electric charge that had coursed through her body was caused only by the friction of the first fonons on her fifth fonons and nothing more, thus clearing her from injury. She, on the other hand, was too taken aback by the grandeur of his discovery about the first and fifth fonons to remain upset…until he mentioned that the succeeding paralysis she would experience would only last for about two hours.

I had helped her to the guest room when her legs lost sensation, and asked if it was a really good idea to be working with this mad scientist. He was, after all, a necromancer.

Tear relented that we had no choice.

Rene led me to an underground vicinity, to which my initial response was to stop and confirm if she was leading me where we were supposed to have the check-up. She confessed even she was frightened of the metal corridors leading to Jade's various chambers, but once inside them, she was rather safe.

Now I was sitting shirtless on an elevated bed, being poked with a stethoscope by this dangerous man.

Jade returned the head of the stethoscope on my chest. "Hm,"

I slapped his hand away. "You're playing with me," I said. "You've been listening to my heart for an entire hour!"

He removed the earpieces of the stethoscope at last and tossed it back on his table. "Well, Asch, you don't know what I've been listening to, do you?"

Heat climbed my face and flooded my head, making my fingers itch with the desire to cut him. I shrugged. "My heart?"

"Your fonon distribution."

"You can hear that through my heart?"

"Yes," he said. He walked over to the table supporting his medical paraphernalia, picked up a test tube, and hit it lightly against an Erlenmeyer flask. A tiny ring resonated. "Your fonons have different sounds, in fact. I've been listening to them this whole hour in order to determine if your seventh fonons skip even one second of its normal flow into you heart."

I truly wished I had a sword to threaten him with. That way, I wouldn't have to tolerate his methods of suspense. "And? Is anything abnormal?"

"No, not really…" He put his forefinger over his lips and masked a thoughtful expression. "Rather, your deposit of seventh fonons is abundant."

"I'm a seventh fonist."

Jade merely shrugged and took a swig of his tea.

A knock on the door interrupted my upcoming outburst. The knob turned, and Sharon Gymes entered, holding Tear's elbow to keep her standing upright.

I leapt off the bed. "Are you all right now?"

She forced a smile as she was lowered to the nearest chair. "Yes, yes. My legs are a little numb, still, that's all."

"That's normal," Jade said. "It means the friction is receding from your fonon stream well. The next you are caught in one of my traps, you will have a certain immunity."

Sharon walked past Jade and behind the apparatuses, shaking her head. "She's not a thief, Mr. Curtis. You will do better to be kinder to them."

I slipped my arms into the sleeves of my tunic, silently regarding the appearance of this plant expert who had volunteered to help us with our predicament. I watched her bicker with Jade about the purchase of the chemicals she demanded for.

The lack of lines on her face made a part of me doubt if she was truly the expert we were seeking. Petite, flawless, and thin, she fit the criteria of an adolescent military understudy, not a woman old enough to have lived, researched, and witnessed Hod's fall.

My attention averted to Tear, who was rotating her ankles to gain sensation. I cleared my throat. "Have you informed Jade about the trouble in Kimlasca?"

"I have, yes." She turned to Jade. "You called us here to discuss it, correct?"

Jade made an exaggerated sigh and tapped his forehead with two fingers. "How can such a grave matter possibly slip my mind? The trouble in Kimlasca, of course. What is Natalia's plan of action?"

Tear knocked her fists on her knees. "We're uncertain of the details yet, but Guy said she has something in mind. I'm not surprised she hasn't told him; even Luke is being kept in the dark."

I busied myself with buttoning my tunic. That was normal behavior for Natalia. She would bottle every worry in her gut and hold herself steady so as not to tip, and she would manage to keep standing long enough to solve it, just seconds before she crashed on the pavement.

"That's inconvenient," Sharon said with a melodic drop to her voice. "Who can we trust to coordinate us with the princess?"

The damn eighth button would not slip into its hole. I gave up. "Before that, I want to know why your uncle, General Jim Curtis, wants to overtake Kimlasca." I crossed my arms and looked at Jade. "According to Guy's story, he especially implied a threat to Natalia and Luke."

Jade stared back at me, his face vacant, his eyes sharp. "I am adopted, mind you, so I have no blood relation to that ludicrous soldier."

His response stopped me. This was the first time he had countered something in personal defense of himself.

Suddenly, he laughed, and he waved his hand to dismiss the vague discomfort that had befallen us all. "But I am, legally, related to him, so I might as well give you a proper answer. General Curtis is quite the loyal officer, and he'd die a thousand deaths in the name of the emperor. So if it is indeed him behind his whole scheme, rest assured, he isn't doing this to seat himself on any throne, but to expand the power of the Malkuth Empire."

"He might be seeking promotion, colonel," Tear added feebly.

"He _is_ seeking it for himself," I said. "If his plan works and the whole of Auldrant goes under Malkuth rule, and if Emperor Peony dies without an heir, then he would be a valid candidate as sovereign. After all, doesn't the senate owe it to him? He probably has the majority as his minions all ready. All they have to do is to take Natalia down."

"The king is still alive, Asch," Tear said.

"We have to consider the worse."

"Don't think becoming sovereign will be that easy," Jade said. "Once under Malkuth rule and if Emperor Peony dies without a legit heir, then Kimlasca will revolt to redeem their throne. You may think that's the more reason to put him on the throne since he is a military veteran and putting Auldrant under martial law is but a piece of cake for him, but General Curtis is old and is suffering from kidney failure. He will not live long enough to reign."

Sharon gasped, covering her mouth instantly. "Kidney failure? But he looks so well for his age!"

"The magic of fonon transfusion." Jade smiled. "He copied a fragment of the first stages of my work on fomicry – fonon transfusion – and applied it to the legal medical field in order to sustain his kidneys. I'm baffled by your concern for him, Sharon."

She transferred to the stool beside Jade and crossed her legs. "I'm shocked, that's all. I've recently seen him attend a medical seminar in a province– his regiment was donating bricks in Reevia – and I had no suspicion of such ailment in him. If, at all, he looked rather healthy."

"Fonon transfusion does most of its trick on the surface," he explained. "If General Curtis doesn't die of kidney failure, he'll die of drug abuse. He's been taking sleeping pills and painkillers for the last nine years. What's more surprising is he manages to survive. Alas, even if we prove that he is the mastermind behind our predicament, we can rule out the possibility of taking down Kimlasca for his own gains. I told you, he won't do that."

I moved to sit beside Tear. "What if he creates a replica of himself?"

Jade clicked his tongue. "Funny, you asking that. Memories won't hold, as you have witnessed with Luke."

"Using his replica for kidney transplant?"

"Unless he rebuilds the machine and revives the data I had destroyed, there's no way for him to create replicas."

Sharon frowned at him. "Also unless he makes you do it."

Jade swung his head down to see her. "That's another point to consider, but I'd rather die than create another replica."

I leaned on the backrest, grateful for the support of the cushion. "You should have thought that before replicating me."

"Asch," Tear hissed.

I arched my left eyebrow. "First things first: we have to know what Natalia's game plan is before-"

"That's not my problem," Jade said.

I frowned. "What?"

"That's not my problem, Asch." Jade removed his eyeglasses and wiped the lenses with the seams of his lab coat. "I am from Malkuth, remember? I fight for the wellbeing of Malkuth and my emperor, not Kimlasca and its king."

I jumped to my feet. Tear seized my right arm.

"Why am I helping you with the silver flower?" Jade shrugged. "Because I may be your only hope for a solution, and I do want to sustain the peace I had risked my life for. The only reason I'm assisting you is for my benefit and my protection. Luke is my masterpiece, albeit he lacks a little bit in the intellect you seem to possess, but if he gets involved in anything political, he becomes my liability, and if my uncle does have anything to do with this scheme to overthrow Natalia, then I'll handle him, but anything outside of that is none of my concern."

Tear stood in front of me, hissing my name, begging me to look down at her. I stripped my eyes off Jade and obeyed, and she whispered, "Asch, your focus is to make sure Natalia survives this. If she doesn't, then Kimlasca has nothing left to fight for. Listen, Asch. Do you understand? We need Jade's help, whether we like it or not."

I replayed her words in my mind in an attempt to stop my body from shaking, to stop my hands from reaching out to strangle him, to stop myself from lashing on Tear when all she wanted to do was to help me.

I turned my head away. "Agreed. But you will handle your side of this mess, is that clear, Jade?"

"As clear as I expect it to be," he responded.

Sharon stood in the middle of the room. "I don't want to get involved in your affairs any more than is needed, so let us proceed with the task of finding a cure for Asch and the princess. Is that okay with everybody?"

I sat down. Tear mouthed a 'thank you', and sat beside me.

Sharon nodded in approval and fished a handful of files from a brown envelope. She asked Tear to help her rotate the spare table so it was on the center. "These files," she said, laying down a bank of reports on the table, "Are copies of Natalia's last lab tests in Belkend one week ago. If you'll look at report number three, you'll see there that her fonon levels are streaming in her bloodstream at a decreasing rate."

I raced Jade to the paper labeled Report Three, to which he did nothing but grab the next report instead.

"Ah." Sharon Gymes peered at the report he was holding up. "That's Report Four. It's about her seventh fonons. That's the most crucial of all information I had gathered in the labs."

Jade smirked at me, and proceeded to read its contents: "Princess Natalia Luzu Kimlasca Lanvaldear, through the six blood tests undertaken in her two-day examination, has been proven to suffer from fonon anemia, and may be susceptible to various deceases rooting from the slow decline of her immune system. She will be tested for the following diseases every four days: leukemia, multiple sclerosis, polio, brain tumor, meningitis, encephalitis…" he skimmed the rest of the page. "And basically every disease that has surfaced in human history."

I snatched the paper from him. Tear held the other end of the paper in order to see.

My consciousness passed all the technicalities and landed on the doctor's note at the end of the report. I blinked at it to see if it would change. When I read it aloud, I could no longer deny it, and so I regretted it.

"Seventh fonons are infected by a high-caliber poison of unknown cause and origin. Continued infection may result to cardiac arrest or stroke, and may lead to immediate death. Patient is advised to be in constant watch of the Royal Physicians…" Slowly, I put the paper down. It lay so innocently there, watching me, daunting me.

Sharon Gymes handed it back to Jade. "This is what I meant when I sent you a message from Belkend. This is highly confidential, and the princess went to extreme measures to withdraw this from public knowledge."

"Then how were you able to attain it?" Tear asked.

Sharon lifted another file containing a picture of a flimsy man in round glasses. "This is Dr. Charlius Limsey. He was in an accident some two days after Princess Natalia left Belkend. He's just finished brain surgery and he's intensive care right now. I entered his office during the commotion and returned the files just before Dr. Finch was tasked to handle the case."

Jade touched his chin, thoughtful. "And you think that by harvesting a Rugnican Death Crop for the second time, we will be able tweak it and retract the infected seventh fonons in Natalia's bloodstream?"

"I-I don't follow," I confessed.

Jade told Tear to switch off the light. The room fell dark, a click sounded, and a projection of a drawing appeared on the white screen. He pointed at the miniscule thorns protruding from the pores of the petals. "This is the Rugnican Death Crop, ladies and gentlemen. Thanks to Miss Gymes, we were able to determine that this plant is a far relative of our nemesis, the giant tree and the silver flowers. The those thorns you see on the petals of the Death Crop emit fonon-engulfing substances."

Sharon walked over to the projection. "I believe that by re-engineering those substances, we can inject these into the princess' bloodstream and cause it to engulf all of her infected fonons, thus preventing the poison from further spreading and affecting her health."

"Is this the cure?" I had to ask.

"A temporary cure," Jade answered. "This will suffice for the time being. Now all we need the both of you to do is to go back to Mushroom Road to harvest the crop. The sooner you return with it, the sooner Sharon and I will be able to engineer this little monster."

Tear pursed her lips and hugged her elbows. "If it emits those fonon engulfing substances then why weren't we warned the first time we harvested it?"

"Anise was wearing gloves," he said.

"Mother's – I mean, the duchess' physician needed the roots only," I said. "He probably didn't know about those substances. We should…we should leave for Mushroom Road as soon as possible, Tear. We can buy supplies this afternoon."

Jade turned on the light. "You can't go off like you're only going there to play. Sharon will instruct you on how to harvest the crop properly while Asch will go under further examination."

"Why?" I turned around to see him. "You've probed me enough. We have to go!"

"Asch-!"

The banging on the door cut us short. Jade told Rene to enter, but the person who did was another we didn't expect.

Guy nodded at each of us in the room. "My apologies for disturbing whatever this is, but I've just docked from Keterburg and came here as soon as I can. I have news – very grave news." He paused to catch his breath. "Natalia and Luke are back in Kimlasca. The king had a heart attack."

* * *

I didn't want to sleep, because every time I closed my eyes, I feared to see the old

woman with green eyes, holding the paper, pinning the paper beneath the rock, accusing me of betrayal.

And yet, that was exactly what I had done.

Taking back my proposal was the fulfillment of that nightmare.

I shifted on the bed, listening to the groans of my muscles and shifting again until they stopped. This was hopeless, I thought. No position would suffice as long as I was inside Jade's laboratory, attached to that stupid beeping machine overhead.

"Asch, I-"

I jolted, snapping my head towards the door. I didn't even hear it open.

Tear raised her left hand, the other balancing a cup of tea. "I'm sorry I scared you."

I released my breath and overlapped my hands on my abdomen. "You didn't scare me."

"Yes, well," Tear kicked the door close. The clinking of the teacup eased the beeping of the machine into the background.

"Is that mine?" I dared to look at it, at that smooth surface of honey tea.

She sniffed the steam and took a sip. "You can't eat for the next twelve hours, remember?"

I groaned but said nothing further.

Tear set aside her tea and pulled the couch towards my bed. I watched her heave at it with all her might. "What are you doing?" I said.

She paused to pant. "I told Jade I'd be watching you overnight."

"If I die, the monitor is supposed to send off some alarm in his room."

"If you die," Tear said, turning around to face me, "I can wake up and revive you before Jade can reach this vicinity."

"You'll revive me?"

She blinked. "Of course."

I shrugged. "A wonder."

Tear resumed to pulling the couch. Once it was a few feet from my bed, she sat down and drank her tea. Silence stretched, and this one, I thought, I really didn't mind. She was excellent at blending into the background while never being fully absent from my awareness.

In simile, she was like my sword; she was there when I needed help, but she didn't nag me otherwise. Perhaps it had been too long since I had another person care for me as such that at first, it bothered me having her around, but after Keterburg, when she wrapped her arms around my neck and told me I was not alone, I believed her.

I believed that for the first time, somebody understood.

So I didn't mind having her watch me tonight. Besides, I didn't have my sword with me.

"The rest of them are sleeping," Tear said. She returned the cup on the nearby table. "Guy wrote to Luke instructing him to keep communication discreet. No one outside the castle knows about the king's true condition, but as we discussed earlier, the struggle for the throne must be escalating."

"If Natalia has a plan that she's not telling anyone, it means she's found a way to shoulder all the sacrifices that has to be made to meet her goals."

"You're sure?"

"I'm sure."

"We can't count on that. Natalia's initial hope was to end the rumors by having you resume your office."

I shook my head at the ceiling. "She doesn't do things that way. She'll correct things without having to depend on anybody's coming and going."

"Hypothetically speaking," Tear cleared her throat, and through the corner of my eye, I saw her straighten her back, "If neither of you were struck by the silver flower…would you have returned to Baticul in order to save her?"

That would have been my last resort, I thought. I would have preferred to work behind the scenes and not disturb the reality Baticul had settled into since I left. There was no place for two Luke fon Fabre, and so I would remain the ashes for as long as I could, and work with the ashes as long as they would suffice. Natalia wouldn't have forced me to return either way. She didn't work that way. Her belongingness was confirmed by her usefulness to other people and her ability to avoid inconveniences for them. She wouldn't have understood me fully, but she would have tried, and she would have depended on what she already shared with me – faith.

She trusted that I would return on my own free will, on the time destined by fate.

The problem was, fate did not exist. If it did, it gave no mercy to a real royalty like Natalia.

I regretted not having told her the answer to Tear's question, because had there been no other way to resolve this lest I returned, I would have returned. I would throw away my pains and be a stronger man for her.

Natalia deserved none of these.

I glimpsed Tear. "Before I forget, thank you."

"What did you say?"

"I won't repeat it."

"Okay. ..What are you thanking me for?"

"Night, Tear."

She sighed. "Good night, Asch. Sleep tight."


End file.
